Until our Wedding
by Xemtlenc
Summary: Gabriel Brandon's life could not be more perfect: he is Trina Vega's boyfriend, he leads the good life at university, the future is radiant for both of them. However, respecting the wishes of his girlfriend to wait until marriage may be difficult with the tests on the road. Will he manage to resist the temptation? Rated for several reasons.
1. Family Meeting

**Notes: For this story, I'm going to use the character played by Nathan Kress during the episode "Who Did It to Trina?" in Victorious. As there is no real proof that this is Freddie Benson, and he is described as a member of public (he also has a different look of Freddie). So I'm going to move this minor character to a main character in my story, see if you like him.**

 **And for those who wonder; no, it's _not_ Prince Gabriel in "True Jackson, VP", I did not make the connection between the two and frankly, I have not seen more than two episodes of this series, it's not me not interested. So these two characters have _no connection_ between them and I do not want to change the name of the character in the story. With pleasure!**

 **...**

 **01 - Family Meeting**

 **Emerson College, Boston (Massachusetts)  
** **In one of the rooms where two young people indulge in love...**

"Trina ..." he moaned, sticking his face in hers.

Their desperate lips caress each other as passion builds and consumes them. The young man is on fire and he could say that his girlfriend was the same state. Her long brown-blond hair soft and gentle on his cheeks as he kisses her violently.

"Oh Gabriel ..." she whispers as his hands caress her shoulders and back, as he moves his lips to the nape of her long neck and gently nibbles in her soft flesh.

He alternates small bites with little kisses and she gasps and sighs in ecstasy. One of his hands caresses her long, bare, tanned, incredibly hot leg, and slowly slides to the hem of her short skirt, then sinks beneath her. More and more far, his hand lightly touches her wet panties. He could not believe he was touching his first pussy!

So his happiness is complete.

The words were not pronounced in this sexy way that meant « _continuous_ », but in an aggravating way « _you crossed the line_ ». Trina was not crazy, just firm. They separated and he let her sit on his dorm bed and find her calm, even though they both know they are as excited as rabbits.

Gabriel looks at his beautiful goddess, dressed only in her short black skirt-tailor with black lace stockings on her thighs, and a narrow white sweater that allowed her to see her ample breasts tightly against her panting chest with a red bra lace. The perfect panoply of the secretary preparing to ask an increase to her boss, if you are in porn. Gabriel knows she had dressed more provocatively when they pretended to study and it had always excited him, knowing she was doing it just for him.

"You know I'm committed to waiting to be with the man I'm going to marry, Gabe" her voice being so soft and musical that he can not resist her.

"Yes I know" he answers a little discouraged, he blushes but feels he has to add. "It's just, you excite me so much, sometimes I can not help it."

He was so embarrassed to say it, but she kissed his cheek and reopened her book of Theater Education.

Trina Vega and Gabriel "Gabe" Brandon have decided, since they are virgins, to wait until they have sex until they find the right person. He has not yet proposed her, since they have only been out for four months. Gabriel told himself that when they finished their studies, it would be inevitable. Her mother was pregnant at a very young age and Trina did not want to make the same mistake. He had offered her for oral sex and protection, but she said that only abstinence is 100 percent effective.

Although their short relationship proves it, they did not meet at the university. It was several years ago when he met family in Los Angeles for an extended weekend, one of his cousins was studying at Hollywood Arts, and there was a play by a cherished star of the school, it's where Gabriel felt his heart pounding for the first time. Unfortunately, one of the equipment was dysfunctional and Trina fell, she had to go to the hospital urgently even though it did not seem to be serious. He could not talk to her or visit her, he never had the opportunity to see her again and he felt he missed his chance with the beautiful fallen angel.

It seems that his lucky star was generous when he accidentally ran into Trina when she was carrying a pile of books and they both fell to the ground, books turned upside down. They looked at each other and laughed as if it was the best joke in the universe. At least she did not insult or slap him, it's a victory. It was also most likely because they were both lonely to be away from home (she from California and he from Texas) for the first time as long. Gabriel has never been able to go out with girls of his high school since he was a geek-gamer, but it was a new start at the college. So he had been daring and he had asked her out. It seemed so easy afterwards (knowing her character as an authoritative diva) and they've been dating since then, so he knew she had her vunable side. Now they are really cuddling, and he was so close that he was going to explode but he did not want to lose his first and only girlfriend, especially a girlfriend as hot and sexy as this girl, being an insistent jerk and thinking only at his dick.

After completing the reading assignment, Trina told him goodnight and gave him a chaste kiss on the cheek.

Three minutes later, Gabriel masturbates on a porn magazine and imagines the face of his wonderful girlfriend on women when he hears knocked on the door. He struggled to put his pants back on and he arrived at the door without stumbling too much. The love of his life is back, and he had dirty, sharp thoughts running through the mind at one mile per minute.

She gives him that sexy smile and bit her lip. Was she suddenly ready to change her mind?

"I forgot to ask you, Sexy. Do you want to drive me home next weekend?" Gabriel was disconcerted, and Trina continues to explain to him. "This is my sister's nineteenth birthday and I promised her to take you home to meet her and the family."

How can he say no to her when she makes that adorable pout? No man could resist it.

"Of course, no problem" he says smiling at her.

She chuckled, kissed him quickly on the lips and thanked him before leaving. He locked the door and finished wanking like a maniac in less than two minutes, no longer needing pornography. Just the memory of her smile and the feeling of her lips on his was all that was needed.

* * *

 **A week later,**

The plane trip lasted about 5 hours, Gabriel still feels favored that his uncle has a airline company and he could enjoy himself and his girlfriend, even if he feels guilty. What Trina answers by « **take advantage of the gifts you are given, life is not so generous** », he did not seek to debate the issue.

He wears pants and a nice button-down shirt, while Trina is wearing a long denim skirt to her ankle and a loose blouse that hides her beautiful breasts, but still makes her a cleavage to see. She also wears a silver necklace with 7 dazzling black stars, red&black bracelets on the right handle and a jewel belt with several chains on the side. After getting off the airport, they recovered their luggage and rented a car.

During the trip, they talked about school, friends and they both sang on the radio, no matter what others say, the voice of his Trina is not horrible ... maybe too much acute for his ears but it is worth the risk of losing hearing. Before realizing it, they arrived at her parents' home. Trina knocked on the door and she was greeted by her father.

He is a tall man (taller than his daughter) with black hair and athletic build, a police badge at the pocket of his shirt. But that's not what the young man notices first.

' _Wow_ ', Gabriel thought. ' _Trina does not really look like her father._ '

"Dad!" Trina applauds happily while hugging her father.

"Welcome home, my angel!" he releases her and looks at him seriously. "And is it Gabriel?"

"Damn dad, you do not need to scare him. He's a nice guy" Trina punched him in the shoulder.

Trina's father smiled and held out his hand. Gabriel shook him.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Vega."

They chatted as he greeted them in the house. Arrived at the kitchen, father & daughter introduced him to Mrs. Vega who greeted him politely.

"Please, call me Holly."

Her mother is really beautiful too, and had brown hair, just curled up and a little shorter than Trina's. She was still a little taller than her daughter and looked like her daughter, even smile and even eyes. Holly looked younger and smaller than Mr. Vega, and she looked young enough to be Trina's mother. Then Gabriel remembers that she had had Trina being really young. Without understanding why, all he can imagine is Mr. Vega kissing and impregnating a young teenager Holly in the backseat of his car. It took all his self-control not to quiver, he was even excited by this thought at a time.

Fortunately, no one paid him so much attention to it, since both parents ask their daughter all sorts of questions about the college. Then everything went black. There were two little feminine hands on his eyes, and a pair of soft breasts pushing down his back.

"Guess who is it?" a cute voice declares happily.

"Victoria?" Gabriel said curiously, since Trina had told him it was her little sister's name.

"You win!" her hands are removed from his face and she kissed him on each cheek. When she let him go, she told him in a more serious tone. "But seriously, only my mother calls me that, and only when she's really crazy."

Gabriel sees an almost identical image of Trina next to him, the differences are the adorably crisp cheekbones of her younger sister, her skin less tanned, her eyes full of mischief, her hair darker, her look more fashion and most importantly, her chest much smaller than those of her older sister & mother.

Victoria Vega, the little sister of his girlfriend and a great popular superstar since the PMAs two or three years ago. Gabriel has heard about her from television of course, and also from Trina who is proud of her little sister, even though some part of her is jealous of not being in her place. Victoria has made songs, movies, pose in magazines but lately, it looks like her success is in decline, and her producer Mason Thornesmith fired her out a few weeks ago. It is also for this reason that Trina insisted on her boyfriend coming to her place, to please her little sister and change her mind. She is really pretty in her little black Chinese dress (up to mid-thigh) with red dragon patterns and her converses Chuck Taylor (blue with red lace) on her knees, Victoria also wears a piercing on each side of her upper lip and her bang is dyed blue. Very attractive to his taste.

"Tori, happy birthday!" Trina had spotted her by the door and they soon disappeared to talk to girls in her room.

"Ah what a handful" Mr. Vega said pleasantly after they left him alone with their parents. "It was easier when they liked dolls, I gave them a new pair and they spent hours playing with them. Now my daughters bring boys back home ..."

"Be nice, David" Holly said mischievously and winked at Gabriel before sitting down on a chair at the kitchen table. "At least they are better with boys than me."

"I guess ..." Mr. Vega said before hitting him on the shoulder. "You do not dishonor my daughter, do you?"

"No sir!" he says quickly.

"David!" Holly hit him with a newspaper from the table before looking pleasantly at their guest. "You'll have to excuse him, even thinking they are not his biological daughters, he's still their father in every respect."

"Ah?" Gabriel did not wait and was short of words.

"Trina did not tell you?" Mr. Vega asked.

"Of course not, David, you're the only father she's ever known after all ..." Holly said with love.

Then Holly turned to him and explained how at 17, she ran away from home with a big, green-headed biker named Dustin after she became pregnant. He had tried to support her and their child, but Dustin bailed on her when Holly got pregnant the second time the following year. She then recounted how she had fallen in love with David, a young police officer she had met while trying to shoplift.

"And you never had other children?" Gabriel asked, instantly regretting knowing that he had said something wrong.

Mr. Vega looked uncomfortable, but Holly intervened with her pleasant, bright smile.

"We tried but unfortunately we never had enough luck."

The conversation then turned to school, Gabriel and his family history, but the sisters returned meanwhile. They then had dinner and talked about everything and their plan for the future. He mentioned his sport bike and Tori was immediately excited.

"A bike! You absolutely have to give me a ride. It's my birthday wish, so you have to do it" Tori insisted.

"I do not have it with me but I can bring it next time, and we'll do a ride" Gabriel tells her.

"You have helmets for your passengers, do not you?" Holly asked, narrowing her gaze to him.

"Yes, mom. I'm wearing a helmet" Trina assured her mother, rolling her eyes.

The little family spoke a little more and finished their meal and dessert.

After dinner, a strange thing happened. Tori suddenly became like his best friend, being right next to Gabriel while he speaks to Trina. She put one hand under his right arm and the other on his forearm, as if she feared he would run away. They watched TV until Mr. & Mrs. Vega said they were going to bed. The young people decided to imitate them too, since tomorrow afternoon would be Tori's 19 th birthday and there is a lot of things to do to get ready.

He asked about the guests and was surprised that the younger sister did not invite friends from school or showbiz. Trina explained that birthdays have always been a family affair for the Vega family. That was also why it was important for his girlfriend to go home.

Tori went to Trina's room for the night, and he was alone with Trina for the first time since their arrival.

"I'm sorry, Tori can sometimes be a pain" she said after quickly kissing her, which made him laugh.

"Are you kidding? She's cute, like you."

It made her smile and Trina gave him a real kiss for a few more minutes. There was a polite « **ahem** » from Tori down the hall, then she disappeared with a chuckle to the rooms and Trina stood up to follow her, before turning around.

"Wait for me and I'll give you a surprise" she whispered softly before fleeing after her sister.

He received Tori's room for the night because she would be sleeping in Trina's room. It was weird when he started to undress looking at the very pink girls' room he was going to sleep on. There are stuffed toys, some posters of boys' groups, lots of pictures of her and her friends and family, some awards, two grammy awards and a platinum album. Gabriel decides to take a look in her underwear drawer when it knocks on the door.

Reassembling his shirt, he is happy not to have removed his pants when the sisters entered. Only they are not in their clothes, at least not the clothes that girls wore just a little earlier. Nor are they in nightwear, Trina is wearing a dress he has never seen, and her sister wears an outfit to wear during a fashion show. Hard to hide his erection in these conditions, which made smile his charming girlfriend.

 **[To see the outfits, go to the site AO3 where there is my story with the same title and the same nickname.]**

"What do you think of my new dress? It cost me a pretty fortune" Trina asks him and he just nods with a stupid smile, his reaction satisfied her.

"Tori was asking me if her outfit is still good, but I thought it would be more fun to have your opinion" Gabriel just nodded again and tried not to drool too much.

They worked slowly, Tori showing Trina the movements, the two girls watching him devouring them with their eyes and they giggled. After a few minutes, they begin to move their routine, quietly saying the words instead of shouting since their parents were already in bed. They shake their hips and breasts in sync. They then stretch their legs and flashed panty shots on him as they lift their long legs in the air. They flitted their hair and bend to show their ass and cleavage.

When they finish a few minutes later, they ask him how he loved it and he tried to say something clever and professional about it, but they just laughed like prepubescent schoolgirls and ran away. He really wants to caress himself but he decided that he would really have problems if he was caught in Tori's room.

Several hours after going to sleep on this parade, it was quite dark when something woke him up in the night. There was a little light coming from a veiled window of street lighting on the road and Gabriel saw someone at the door.

"Hmm?" he grumbles sleepily.

"Hush ..." a young female voice said softly.

"Trina?" he asks plaintively.

"I wanted to thank you for being a good sport" the young woman murmurs as she slowly approaches him.

She then kissed him quickly on the lips and reached the covers. Gabriel is not hard right now, but only after a few seconds that her soft hand found his groin, he was at attention and hardened quickly.

He moaned a little but she silenced him again.

"Gabe! You must be completely silent or my sister will wake up" she whispered.

The young man in love bites his tongue and leans into the soft pillow, not taking into account that the way she pronounces his nickname is different from usual, or even that she renounces to oral abstinence, but which man supposedly would give up such pleasure? They never went that far and he was in heaven. It's amazing how it can get better when someone else does it. She lifted the blanket and ran her delicate hands up and down his hardened virility, which already produces a small pearl wet with pre-cum on his glans.

He knows that Trina is as inexperienced as he is, and there were some pokes with the nails, but the whole experience is so exciting that he can do nothing but enjoy. Then the unexpected happened. His hard cock got hot and wet, he did not see it coming in the dark but Trina just bent over and now she sucks his hard cock. He never felt anything so wonderful in his life. He can not help resting his hands on her head and sinking deeply as he grunts and explodes in her throat. She gagged and pulled off me by coughing his sperm after the first shots hit her tonsils, letting the rest of his orgasm splatter his belly. He whispers excuses but she stops him.

"It's okay, it just surprised me" she wheezed and muttered.

Trina took a moment to catch her breath and quickly grabbed a handkerchief from the bed and cleaned. He does the same thing to wipe his cum from his belly and crotch, then she kisses him again, on the cheek this time, before disappearing through the door. Gabriel wanted to do more to thank his girlfriend for the great gift she gave him, but he is exhausted and he quickly fainted.

In the morning, he is a bit groggy and dirty with his mess still covering his lower half and messy now Tori's sheets.

' _FUCK!_ ', he thought.

Gabriel grabs some handkerchiefs and tries to clean as best he can. He pulls the pale pink sheets and rolls them. Then he gets dressed and knocks on Trina's door, he hears a rustle inside and soon, the door opens a little and Trina's head always appeared asleep.

"Hey?"

"Where is the laundry?" he asks carefully.

"Over there" she points a direction. "Why?"

"The sheets were a little ... messy" she stared at him, so he continued. "After last night?"

Her face lit up with an « **oh** » of understanding, then Trina blushed quickly and was replaced by an « **ooooh** » of shared embarrassment and closed the door, being blushing and smiling.

Gabriel takes the sheets and put them in the wash before taking a quick shower to start this new day.

 **...**

 **Notes: Yep, in this version, Trina and Tori are not David's daughters (maybe?). As it is suggested that Holly cheat on David with her husband's colleague, it can be assumed that this is not the first time and that it lasts for a very long time. So here, I approach that David is not the biological father (he knows it) and Holly is faithful (but who knows ...?) and both parents care about their daughters and their futures (which is rarely seen when they appear on the screen).**


	2. Tori's present

**Notes: Here is the smut that happens. Have fun!**

 **...**

 **02 - Tori's present**

Once showered and repaired, Gabriel goes down the stairs and sees that the breakfast is already ready and the whole Vega family did not wait for him to start eating. This is not disturbed for him, they could very well start the breakfast without waiting for him, he is not the pope.

"Hello" he says and the Vega have welcomed him, he greatly appreciates the eggs & bacon of Holly deliciously yum.

Mr. Vega had to run and run errands, and took Holly to go shopping for Tori's party, leaving them home alone for a few hours.

"Gabe, can you take me on a motorcycle? My father has one" Tori leaned over and asked.

He does not really want to rent a motorbike, just to take a ride and come back an hour back. Trina's boyfriend was going to say no when the big sister intervened.

"It's your birthday! Gabriel did not know it sooner or I'm sure he would have given you something, so I'm sure he'd like to give you a ride. You can take daddy's bike, he almost never uses it and prefers to tinker it. I'm sure it would not bother him" Gabriel is about to protest but he remembers what Trina gave him last time. He would really feel guilty if he said no again.

"Yes, of course. If we do it before your party, we'd better go now."

Two minutes later, he is alone in the car with Tori, who had taken a gym bag but he did not argue, for Gary's house, where David's bike is resting in his garage with his. Holly not being a big fan of these "death gear" as she calls it, she refused to shelter one under her roof. During the walk, there is a bit of embarrassing silence as Gabriel does not know what to say.

"So ... Sleep well last night?" Tori breaks the awkward silence.

"Ah yes ... you have a very soft bed" he tries to react honestly.

"Did you like the ... entertainment?" she asks a little suggestively.

"Yeah!" he declares, trying to sound calm and positive. "You make good top models, I bet you have a ton of boyfriends."

"Well ... not really" Tori said a little sadly.

"Really? You and your sister are beautiful, I thought you wrapped them around your little fingers?"

"Mom is very protective and Trina would not let me hang out with anyone in HA, I did not like her preventing me from going out with boys I like, but she was right in the end when I 'came out behind their back. Ryder was a jerk and Steven a bastard cheater" Tori confessed. "And dad taught us a strict religious education."

"So that's why Trina never ..."

"Yes, Daddy can be strict but he lets us have fun on some things, except the boys, and it's not like we're good wise girls telling everything to their relative" she laughs heartily.

"I guess you're right" he joins her contagious laugh

They spoke a little more about HA until they arrived at Gary's place. They found that there was no one at home and they could enter as the father of the sisters possesses a key to Gary's garage. Gabriel will prepare the bike in the garage when Tori informs him that she is going to use the bathroom. He nods as she climbs the stairs, checks the oil in the machine and stuffs it with gas, then starts it up to make sure everything is fine.

Trina's boyfriend is waiting for Tori to come back but she did not do it. Tired of waiting, he went inside, searching to the ground floor before reaching the first floor to retrieve it. He only found the bathroom door open, and a trail of her clothes leading to a room.

' _Oh man_ ', he thinks swallowing the ball in his throat. ' _Be cool, Gabe._ '

"Tori? We will not have time to ride a bike if you, uh, 'make you happy'" he shouts before taking a look around the room.

She was there: almost naked and lying on Gary's bed, wearing a simple white bra (but which cost more than all of his clothes) lowering to leave her breasts out in the open, and white sock stockings (with three red lines above) to the thighs, it looks like an angel. One of her soft hands rubbing her clit, the other teasing the nipple of her small breasts smaller than what he imagines her older sister looks like. Tori just smiled at him when she looked at him with her innocent lamb eyes.

"Oh, I'm definitely making myself happy, but it's not a bike I want to ride on" she responds seductively in that sexy voice. "I want you, my angel."

This made him hard rock and feels as if he will enjoy in his pants. Tori then kneels and turns, pointing her round and sexy ass to him and bends over her elbows. One of her hands sneaks between her legs and spreads the bright pink lips of her pussy, displaying her pussy juicy and wet, the first he has ever seen in real life. If he had been more attentive, he would notice that her anus is slightly open with a ring at the end, attached to a string connected to something deeper blue. But he is too focused on her pussy.

"It's my birthday and I want my present" the young latina adds with an attractive sulky look.

* * *

Good and Bad no longer mattered. No guy, weak or with a strong will, could not resist such a buxom beauty by begging him like that, especially not a virgin of 20 like him who has so many hormones invading his system. It does not matter if she is his girlfriend's little sister or does not use protection. Nothing mattered more than his burning desire and his painful cock. Not even a second passed before he approached the bed while quickly unbuttoning his jeans and dropping the fly. His pants and underwear did not do it lower than the top of his thighs before he directed his hard-on against her pretty pink pussy.

Gabriel stirs the tip in this incredibly tight wet hole and Tori moans closing her eyes. Then, without telling him anything, he grabs her hips and pulls hard, forcing his virgin cock into his first pussy. He did not go through despite the humidity, but he did not stop, despite a loud groan from Tori. He just started trying to bury his cock completely in her sex. He pushes and withdraws firmly, but slowly, and as he slipped back, Gabriel saw a little blood but Tori did not say anything.

"You're a fucking slut, Tori" he tells her as he sinks even deeper.

"And you a bastard, HAH!" she drops her head on the bed, stifling her cry/moan.

Gabriel can not say it but she wanted it and prayed it, he was crazy to satisfy his desire that he has just plunged into her carnal hole again and again, easier with every shot, smoothed with the juice of the pussy and the blood. After four or five strokes, he pushes into his hips more deeply, slamming his pelvis into hers and prick his swollen cock in the deepest parts of her formerly virgin femininity.

He started banging like an animal, hard and fast. He momentarily thought about Trina and how it's going to be to fuck her too, and he's crazy about ecstasy. Tori must now overcome her pain, as she moaned and returned to meet him as he indulged in the madness of her regions. Everything is so fast and hot that he erupted suddenly. He tenses and hides to the hilt inside her and he feels gallons of spunk gush out of him like a cannon in her deflowered belly.

Gabriel holds his breath after the pulsation of fire was deposited in his very first lover. It seems to last forever since his sperm went from the first explosive explosions, with several jerks of jerky air, and half a dozen shivering dribbles, but he remains firmly pinned on her buttocks and hips.

Suddenly, all his strength disappeared and his member pecked and shriveled, having nothing more to give, slip off from her oozing vagina and beat wet against her leg, and he collapses on the bed. He drops on his back next to her, letting his legs swing on the edge, still wearing his pants around his knees.

Tori snuggled to his side and they stayed there for a few minutes to catch their breath. When he looked at the disheveled woman he just lost his virginity, they kissed each other. Tori is obviously more experienced at kissing and she is much better than Trina. Soon their tongues are dueling with each other and it felt incredible.

As they kiss, she moves to his side and soon she is at the top, still kissing him all the time. His arms surround her, caressing her back and her pretty buttocks as she rubs his chest and shoulders pressing her glorious breasts over him with her pierced pointed nipples that tickle him eroticly.

His groin is still piquant to have just enjoyed, but the novelty of the real sex and the unbridled woman who squeaks now this slimy pussy against him has revived his erection.

It was not hard rage but Tori thinks it's good enough as she sits and rubs herself a bit before positioning his invigorated cock once more on her now well lubricated pussy, and sink herself in with a sigh. She placed her hands on his waist and slowly shook her hips. She was slow and deliberate, and it must be said that watching her boobs swinging above him is exciting. He clasps his hands and pulls on her piercings of nipples gilded to make her teeth grease of pleasure.

"HAh! Don't be so, uhmmm, so hard" Tori gasped but her pussy squeezed him when he did, making him think she loved it despite her words but he plays along.

"Sorry" he says calmly and he gently massages them for the moment.

It lasted several minutes and he thinks he hurt her in one way or another, since the latina does not seem to accelerate at all and she grimaced in a way that seemed more painful than pleasant. Gabriel was almost asking her about it when she suddenly moaned.

"Oh, Gabe! I'm ... I'm going ... Oh, oh! AHHHHHHHHHH!" Tori shakes for a few seconds as she enjoys on him.

Her pussy was so tight that he thought she could crush him right away. She almost did it except that he has enough means to grab her hips and push to keep his cock in place. She collapsed on the young man, her big sister's boyfriend just held her for a minute but now he's really turned on again. Gabriel turned around, trying to stay in her, but physics does not work for that. Once on her thighs flaring, he aligns again with one hand on his sticky cock and slowly falls back into her spongy pussy.

As the young starlet rides him, he makes love to her this time, slowly and deliberately. She is much more loose, panting slightly as he penetrates her but it's still fantastic. She placed her arms around his neck and his head dipped on her small breasts, he look a mouthful of her first nipple since he was a toddler. It was like rubber on jell-o, firm and hard but soft and chapped, all at the same time.

The young man does not know why but he can not stop his lips, his tongue and even his teeth from playing with them while he fucks her.

He is in paradise!

His care has an effect and soon, the loose pussy around his cock press again. Not as strong as before but rather like a velvet glove that massages his cock. He spreads her legs wider and catches her hips, pulling him to her depths a little faster and harder. He is still not as hard as before, and did not explode with the same force, but this time, when the sperm came running on his cock and he started to beat his lover.

The superstar shivered and trembled with her partner, milking his muscle of love for every drop he can give, which he does eagerly.


	3. Her nasty past

**Notes: I think most of you will think that I exaggerate on Tori's past as a starlet in this chapter, and you might be right. Let's just say that it's part of the overflowing imagination of the author who loves to see the heroines in these situations. Just, I like the good " bad end" and Tori did well (I could have done worse). Good reading!**

 **...**

 **03 - Her nasty past**

 **Ten minutes later,**

Gabriel half fainted over his hot partner for a moment, breathing hard.

"Gabe?" Tori asks him breathlessly.

"Yes" it was all he could say.

"Is it still so good?"

He smiles answering. "I hope, it was my first time too."

"You were a virgin?" the latina seems really surprised.

"It was until you arrived, little demonic seductress" he retorts with a smile.

"You wanted me, I just forced you" she explains, hugging him.

"I can not argue with that" he nods. "I really wanted you, but why?"

"Um ..." she thinks for a long time before formulating her answer. "At first, I confused you with this man I dragged once or twice but Trina assured me you were not him ... It's Freddie Benson from iCarly, he's really cute but a little clumsy. We've never gone further than a blowjob, adorable but I'm not a fan of tech talk."

"I know him by name, your sister also confused me. So you wanted to compare us ... Verdict?"

"He's not as strong and you're bigger than him" she giggles softly as she digs her head in his shoulder, affectionately massaging his now-softened 7-inch member.

The doppleganger of iCarly's male celebrity reflect on what they've just done and about Trina, and then cell phone rang. He is still in his pants, which was always around a foot. He disengaged himself from Tori awkwardly and dug in his pocket for the draft. Gabriel looks at the caller ID.

"It's your sister" he warns her by answering.

"Where are you guys?" Trina asked from the speakerphone.

"We just got back from our ride" Gabe lies, the old successful starlet crawls to put her ear on the phone so she can hear too. "We are about to return home."

"Stop fucking and get back here. Mom and dad are already back and we're ready to party" Trina hangs up without waiting for him to answer.

"I guess we'd better stop «fucking» and take you home, birthday woman" they both laugh.

The two recently introduced to the world of sex clean up a little and clean the room to respect the best business of the father of Tori & Trina. Gabriel changed into clean clothes that were in Tori's gym bag, to believe she really planned her shot, while the young woman finished cleaning herself in the bathroom.

He sees from the door ajar the ring coming out of the ass still naked Tori and he wonders why she wears it. Would she have ... No! Gabriel has already seen porn in his life and he thinks to understand what it is, but he would never have imagined that his girlfriend's little sister is this way.

"Hm, Tori?" still half-naked, she finished putting on her clothes from the top before looking at him carefully. "There is something beyond, uh, of your..."

Tori looks at his pointing finger and turns around the area and smiles wickedly. She makes him sit on the edge of the tub and turns around while raising her top to let him admire her beautiful round ass.

"Naughty boy! Impossible not to look, is not it?" she puts a finger in the ring while placing a foot on the sink, revealing her ass aside for his great pleasure. "This is a cheat that my ex-producer taught me, do you want to see?"

Without waiting for an answer, she takes his hand and puts one of his fingers in the ring in her place, knowing that it will be more fun. She pulls on the ring with his hand and a good dozen blue ball, of any size knowing that the biggest has the shape of a ball of petanque, all leave after a « **plop** » sound, falling on the tiling from the bathroom. Gabe does not have time to be shocked by what he thought as he is more fascinated by the enjoyment formed on Tori's radiant face, moaning her orgasm after the balls came out of her dirty hole.

"Wow" was all he could say, watching the incredible dilation of the anus of the sister of his girlfriend who contracts, he could easily get his fist in it.

"You know ..." Tori said, leaning over his face, dominant him from her standing position at his sitting position, she wanted him to look at her face at her confession. "I'm no longer innocent for a long time, religious education is nothing compared to showbiz corruption."

She takes his hand to put it on the edge of her gaping hole, pushing his fingers in but they have encountered no resistance, just a giant sinkhole.

"Mason told me that he would make me a star, but I had to offer my body in compensation. I was stupid at the time so I accepted, thinking he wanted me to model. You can not even imagine all the dirty and degrading things that he made me do, all that my body has suffered" she turns to look for something in her bag.

From this perfect view of her round buttocks, he then looks at her destroyed anus and he can not even see the bottom, Tori turns with a huge dildo in his hands, taller than his sex and as big as his arms. Tori puts herself in the same position when she has done the geisha balls and lets him admire the ascent of the dildo penetrate her tempted asshole.

"Haaaahh yes! That feeling, um, it's there ... They ruined it, they ruined my ass forever! I can not even spend a few hours without having something in it, I've tried you must believe me" she looks at him with tearful eyes, wanting him to believe her. "They turned me into an anal whore, Mason and his producer friends, even their bodyguards or simple assistants, they all sodomized me. Me and the other girls."

She looks at him with stars in her eyes as she sits on his lap, her eyes closed and focused, pushing the dildo deeper inside her foundation, used hundreds and hundreds of times, for Gabriel's greatest pleasure. He moaned feeling her naked buttocks touching his groin, but even more so as he felt the toy touch him.

"The, the other girls?"

"Yes! Heather Fox, True Jackson, Lola Martinez or Carly Shay to name a few. We were all idiots believing they were touching heaven when in fact, we were going to hell."

"Why did not you leave, or tell the police?" he tries to reason but it's hard to concentrate when she rubs against his crotch, making him harden again.

"Blackmail and Corruption! With money, they buy the police and the judges, not to mention that we had already been filmed when we signed the contract that was to conclude by sucking their dick" Gabe felt she was going to cry but it's another emotion that invades her face when she opens her eyes. "We were idiots! I thought I was going to get out of it, but I and the girls have plunged like idiots! And the worst part is that we loved it! We came back again and again, getting ass filled with cum thick and stinking, sucking their dirty cocks, licking their rotten ass as their wives do not want to do it."

"I was a goddess on stage but once the curtains were drawn, I was as good as a sperm dump! I was dressed as a maid at a business meeting, I had to suck and fucked for my boss gets the signature. I also had to participate in bdsm parties for the biggest perverts, being gaged and tied naked, where these big pigs cum on me and I could not wash for two days under Mason's orders. Once for Easter, I was dressed as a bunny girl, do you imagine me massaging the feet of a minister with just my feet?"

In fact, Gabriel imagines it very well. He imagines very well Tori Vega wearing only a pair of rabbit ear and masturbate the unknown guy with her pretty feet. He imagines being this guy.

 **[To see the image, go to the site AO3 where there is my story with the same title and the same nickname.]**

Gabe also imagines the other girls with Tori, stuck in kind of gloryhole where they are stuck at arms around their backs, leaning forward with their buttocks ready to be fucked by a random guy. He imagines them in some kind of urinal, moving incoortibly until a big bastard macho pulls his sex to prepare to urinate in their pretty mouth tempting, submissive girls pulling their tongue to crush the golden liquid.

But it's hard to swallow that. Heather is a charming supermodel prude and respected by all, her innocent smile hides a nymphomaniac in power? What about True Jackson, the current CEO of " _Mad Style_ ", her job at the top is just a joke and her fate is to spread the thighs to stay at her post? Carly is a serious tv presenter since her webshow and she never showed a neckline higher than her neck, how many dicks have spunked their seed to cover her? Now that he thinks about it, Lola Martinez could be Tori's double, Mason would have forced them to a false incestuous sexual relationship by pretending to be real twins to eat pussy in full 69?

"Oh FUCK !" it was too much for him with the combined friction of the young latina, enjoying his last load for the day in his underpants.

Tori smiled at the effect, she wanted to see if she had as much power over men as they had on her, it's been a few months since her last fuck. She is technically virgin since she had never had a vaginal report (Mason is assured of it), but she is only in the word. She would lie if she hated being used as a cumdump, maybe at first, but now she loves being used by men.

Still, she is happy to be released from this ' _hell_ ' as Mason fired her several months ago, even though she told her family that it's only been a few weeks, she needed to take stock alone. Mason seems to prefer the complete blind obedience of her substitute when he had to negotiate with Tori sometimes. She has still made money, she has made a name for herself even if the general public will never know that she is more a slut in heat than an actress.

Now she can try the normal and traditional way of sex, and she can say that she likes it with Gabriel. He was dominant and used her a little for his personal pleasure, but he also respected her as no male has ever done. She prefers it that to be an object to throw to the first whore come to replace her. Too bad he was her sister's boyfriend, or she would have put her hook on him, she is not going to destroy their relationship.

* * *

After cleaning a second time for Gabe, and put on pants for Tori (after lighting her vibrating dildo), they came back in the rental car to go home.

"Too bad you could not do a real bike ride" he says.

"I still had a good ride" she smiled as she grabbed his crotch.

By bringing her home, her hand never leaves his crotch and even starts to make it difficult after about half an hour. Damn, his dick did not know when to stop. It was a little painful now, but because he had feminine attention, he did not want to stay on the floor.

"Do I need to give you another blowjob?" Tori smiles mischievously with a smile like the cheshire cat.

Following her revelation, a « _ **ding**_ » lighted up in his head.

"I should have known it was you" Gabe responds with annoyance.

"Why? Am I not as good as Trina?" Tori asks innocently.

"It's not that ..." he retorted, embarrassed to say. "We promised ourselves to stay virgins with Trina until we got married."

"Okay, but then?" she understood his meaning just a second later, asking a little shocked. "So she never ..."

"No."

"Not even ..." she continues with the movement of her free hand as if she had a cock in it, and moved it up and down.

"We never saw or touched each other under our clothes ..."

"Wow ..." she says clearly stunned.

"Trina was very clear, she learned from your mother that getting pregnant early would ruin her education and career" he clarifies the situation, before realizing a little worried. "Oh fuck no! We did not use any protection... What if you got pregnant?"

They are both silent for a moment, until Tori opens her mouth first.

"I'm not going to tell her" she says firmly.

"What?" he says, confused.

"No matter what happens, I will not say anything to Trina" she explains firmly. "Maybe it was stupid, but I do not care, I love my sister and I hate to make her suffer. So I promise that even if I get pregnant, I'll tell everyone that it was one night stand with a stranger at a party where my drink was drugged. I will say that I do not remember anything that happened. I promise you on my career international slut."

She laughs at her stupid joke, happy to be able to talk about her dark past to someone even if he does not know everything, then she looks him in the eyes.

"Trina really loves you. I know her, she's really in love, so it'll be our little secret" Tori kissed him on the cheek, which seemed a little funny since she still holds his semi-hard cock in his pants, then she looks him in the eyes. "You just have to promise that you will not break her heart."

"I'll do my best, you have my word" he said, nodding solemnly, satisfying Trina's younger sister.

Finally, they entered her driveway and latina fan of anal releases his cock. It only took a moment for him to calm down when she went out and went inside, he followed her quickly, his umpteenth erection calmed down and his hormones on the sideline.

The party was really fun, just the family and him. Trina was holding his hand most of the time and Tori was just smiling at them, saying they are a perfect couple. They stayed one night without any event this time and in the morning, Trina and Gabriel returned to college, with the wishes of the whole family.


	4. The love of a mother

**Notes: Yes I know, it is a story where there is cheating but wait to read more before judging negatively. It's not just a cheating story.**

 **...**

 **04 - The love of a mother**

 **Gabriel's room, Emerson College  
** **Several weeks later**

Lying on the bed, Gabriel quietly reads a book called « _Chatting or Cheating : How to Detect Infidelity, Rebuild Love, and Affair-Proof Your Relationship_» written by Dr. Sheri Meyers.

He tried to find in his love of books a solution or at least an answer to his questions, without really having an answer. There was no miracle solution, so everyone had their own way of dealing with the difficulty. For him, it would be: telling the truth to Trina and confronting her anger because he is sure she will be furious, there is a high risk that she will not forgive him and will break. Or he can keep the secret, and live to forget what happened and believe it was just a bad dream.

Authors or artists are not good inspirations, one advising to change partners because he could not resist the temptation, that he is not so in love with Trina (which is wrong), others said to go see a psychologist for advice. This is good advice but Gabriel does not feel to disclose his love life to a stranger.

And so here, he is like an idiot, a Saturday night to read a book that will not help. He feels bad for Trina but at the same time, he has had a great time with her sister, whom he will always cherish. And also, it would not happen if Trina was not so stubborn about abstinence without considering his opinion, it was a closed decision where his girlfriend gave her the choice between agreeing with her or shut up and accept her decision. She is sometimes so authoritarian that she does not take his opinion, but he does not like her any less.

The sound of the opening of the door makes him startled so much it is violent and he has barely time to throw the book under the bed that a brown-blonde head passes the opening.

"You will not believe what happened!" Trina cried as she walked through the door to sit beside him.

They have been together for almost 7 months now and are nearing the end of their first year of college. It had been a few months since Trina's little sister had seduced him to have sex with her on the occasion of her 19th birthday. They were virgins until then, and they are still so far as Trina knew it. Tori kept her promise to keep quiet, as she did not want to hurt her older sister or have trouble with their parents.

"What is happening?" Gabe asks.

"It's my sister, she was raped!" Trina continued.

The young man choked. Had Tori said something about him? Will they come after him now?

"Wha... what?"

"She said she went to a party a few weeks after her birthday" Trina continues, tears in front of her eyes. "She says she does not remember much after having a weird drink."

"But it was months ago ..." he feigns total ignorance.

"Well, she was embarrassed but now, she missed her last two periods. She's pregnant!" Trina is furious and angry.

Gabriel can not help but be floored and think: ' ** _I'm a father_** ', but his initial fear is forgotten while Trina continues.

"Her life is ruined, like Mom was! And I do not even talk about her career! And she does not even know who it was! It could have been any jerk at the party and she thinks that there were also adults over 30. I hope that this moron took pictures or videos, so we can find him so that this bastard rots in prison!"

' _Prison?_ ', Gabe swallows the nerve ball silently.

Tori covers him and Trina seems so crazy that she would kill him if she had discovered her. To say that he was debating about revealing her the truth, now he must make sure that she will never happen.

"What a monster" he tries to ring in a convincing voice.

"My father is taking Tori to my grandmother's house for a few days and I want to be with her, can you take me home?" the sadness in her blushing eyes makes Trina absolutely irresistible, even if he would have done it for her anyway. He can not refuse anything to her in this vulnerable air.

"You do not even have to ask me" he said warmly, which made her smile a little.

After having her reassured and cuddled for a few hours, they left and arrived in the early evening.

The family was very solemn and Tori had not hinted at their debauchery. Gabriel hugged her and Tori was polite and innocent. She is not yet more developed in her belly but he still does not stop to look at her. They ate a late dinner and went to bed.

* * *

 **The next morning,**

David Vega and his daughters left early because their grandmother lives far enough away from Los Angeles ( **A/N: in the series, we do not know which side "paternal or maternal" is their grandmother since one of their grandmother is dead, even though they left with their father, that does not mean it's his mother and I'll respect Dan's mystery** ), and Trina told him to sleep a bit before going back to university.

It was at this moment that they shared their first kiss in front of her family while Tori, his first lover and now mother of his unborn child, looks at them smiling and rubbing her belly. So they left and he had a few more hours to rest his eyes before being greeted by Mrs. Vega, who offered him a late breakfast.

"Thank you, Mrs. Vega" he tells her and digs in her eggs & bacon.

"Please, call me Holly" she said softly and they ate in silence for a moment, until she continued nervously. "I'm just going to say it and ask you, have you ever had sex with my little daughter?"

Oh, damn it! If she asks him, it's because Tori has had to tell her mother, or Holly has an excellent intuition. Gabriel feels that he is in deep shit. But wait, if Tori had told her, Holly would not ask him. So she has to suspect something or she would not have asked him. Shit, stop being panic and deny, he thought.

"No no, I do not" he lied.

"Why not?" Holly asked, lifting an eyebrow. "Trina is a beautiful girl."

Inside, Gabe lets out a big sigh of relief. Holly was talking about Trina, not Tori.

"Yes, but Trina does not want to have sex until she's married."

"Really? I mean, that's what I've always told her but I did not think she'd actually do it ..." Holly says a little questionable, the mother thinks for a moment while he continue to eat. "When you're finished eating, could you help me get an attic box for me? I want to give some of my old clothes to Trina."

"Oh, yes, of course."

Holly gets up and enters her room and Gabriel hears a few things move. He finished his plate and followed her a moment later. There's a ladder in the hallway, right in front of the parents' room, and Holly is trying to hit something in the attic. She's wearing a knee-length skirt, but one of her legs was kicked back to tray and she found a box, where he could see under her skirt at her crotch. All he can think of suddenly is to climb and fuck her.

' _Goddess but calm down, horny dog_ ', he tries hard to control his hormones.

Gabe cleared her throat to make his presence known, Holly turns and goes down the steps, not realizing his temporary voyeurism. She gets the cardboard to take and he agrees climbing up the ladder. It took a moment for his eyes to adjust inside the attic, he saw the box she mentioned and grabbed it with his fingers. Soon, he took it completely but he was clumsy, the bottom of the cardboard was torn off and the contents of the clothes and other objects were raining on the ground as soon as it was completely in his arms.

"It's good, there's nothing breakable. It's been so long since the carton has deteriorated" Holly simply told him as soon as he started to apologize.

They started picking up blouses, skirts, and to his embarrassment, bras and little panties. He must have blushed as Holly laughs.

"It's good, nothing I'm sure you did not see on Trina."

"Well, no, as I said, we're taking our time" he stammered a little.

"Do you want to say that my daughter did not let you pass the second base?" she chuckles.

He is very nervous about this with her, especially since he had done everything with her youngest daughter the day he had met her.

"Well, I ..."

"Arhhh, how does she plan to stop you from jumping the first whore that's open to you?"

Gabriel feels really guilty now since that's exactly what he did. He had betrayed Trina with her younger sister for free and he just knew guilt was written on his face. He wonders how he has not been discovered yet.

"I swear, sometimes I wonder if she's my daughter. I mean, sure with my Victoria, getting pregnant at 19 but she does not even know who the father is. I'm glad Trina has a lot more meaning than her sister, but honestly, so unconscious at her age ... "

He is now like a deer caught in the headlights. He can not say anything without incriminating himself. So I stay there, paralyzed and mute. Holly studies him with her hands on her hips.

"You're a virgin, are not you?"

 ** _* Gulp *_**

"Well ..." he wanted to lie but he is too nervous.

"Yes, that's what I thought, well, it's not going to do" the housewife said grabbing him hand and dragging him into her room.

Gabriel has dropped some of the clothes he has been wearing, but he is too nervous to fight her.


	5. Sex lessons of an Milf

**Notes: Just to let you know, this is the story of Gabriel who has sexual inexperience with girls and most of them will teach him a lot about their thinking and what they like. The cheating is part of his story as he does not know how to react in this situation, so he follows the wind to see where that leads him.**

 **Here, have fun !**

 **...**

 **05 - Sex lessons of an Milf**

Gabriel did not know what to expect when his girlfriend's mother made him sit on the parents' bed, staring at him earnestly in the eyes. He just thought she just figured out what they did with Tori and she's going to charge him by taking a knife out of her back and cutting off his balls to atone for his sins.

He certainly does not expect her to start unbuttoning his blouse, making him shake in reaction.

"My daughter will not have her first sexual experience with a virgin" Holly tells him firmly by explaining the situation. "Staying virgin until your wedding seems quite romantic and perfect, but virgins are clumsy and they do not know how laid a girl."

Gabriel would like to say that Tori has already enjoyed him twice when he lost his virginity a few months ago, but that would be suicidal. So he tried to think of something to say to get out of this situation, but having nothing to say to say ... Especially when the big neckline of the bra of Holly appeared to him.

"Trust me, I have experience" she continues with a more cheerful voice. "I took dozens of virginity boys from my old high school."

She pulled out of her top and swaying her massive breasts had hypnotized him better than any watch could. He does not forget that she is almost twice his age, but she looked amazing. He tells himself that if Trina still looks like her at her age, he would not be able to keep his hands away from her.

"Trina will always be special to me, my first little daughter. I want what's best for her, including the man she can possibly marry, you're her first serious boyfriend and I want she has a talented man who has made her climb to seventh heaven, and not a nervous and clumsy boy who leaves her dissatisfied and unhappy."

She puts him up to undo his belt and down his jeans, taking his underwear with, which reveals his dick almost already in use.

"Oh, it's better than I expected" Gabriel smiled when his ego got a boost. "Now, sit on the bed."

The young man had the same impression that if it was his mother who gave him an order, then he removed his shoes with his pants and his underwear with, leaving him only to wear his shirt covering an already firm cock. Holly orders him to take off his shirt and lie down, which he did while she took off her skirt.

She then undid her bra and her big breasts sagged on his chest, but he does not care at all. Finally, Holy slips her own panties down her legs and he feels his cock throbbing as she smiles warmly. She sits next to him, both naked.

"You seem to have the equipment to make my Trina happy" she laughs before saying more gently. "And me even hope ..."

She then closed her eyes, tilting her head to the side and kissing him softly.

Gabe closed his eyes and it was as if he was kissing Tori, just less busy and more experienced. It's sweet and loving, but also full and hot. He feels a hand caress his thigh and graze his cock gently, moaning in their kiss. That excited him and they really started to make out. His arms moved to caress her. They just kissed for a few minutes, then Holly grabs his hand and places it to her boobs.

"Go gently! They are not toys, be sweet as you would with your balls" he massages her breasts and gently pulls on her nipple. "Good. Have you ever done that?"

' _OK! Time to be honest'_ , he thought. "Well, once ... but not with Trina."

"No, it's good" Holly reassures him calmly. "What did you do with this girl?"

"Uh ... well, that's about it."

"Okay. So the thing you need to know is that a woman's body is not just breasts and a pussy. Her whole body is alive and a touch anywhere on her body can be erotic. Every woman is different of course, but me for example, I like my neck is nibbled and my back scratched."

She turns around, showing her back and nodding away, like a naive woman would ask a vampire to drink her blood. Holly showed him her flesh at the base of her neck.

"Get very soft here."

Gabriel slips next to her, putting a hand on her shoulder and plunging his head against her neck. He let his teeth touch her and she trembled. The young man inexperienced did not even bite, just touched. He bites her gently and scratches his teeth on the skin as he did several times with Trina, and she loved it.

He bites softly and soon, her moans and breathing really excited him. Remembering what she said about striped back, he reached it with one hand and gently scraped down her back and her moan became a roar of pleasure. Dude, it's starting to be exciting, women are so fun to play!

After a while, he alternated across her neck, gently pushing her head to the side and brushing her hair before pushing his teeth into the soft flesh of her neck and she was literally putty in his hands. Soon, a hand went to trace her soft breasts as he scratched his teeth along her shoulder. It's absolutely great and it gave him more confidence than ever before, but he does not know what she wanted next.

Fortunately, she felt his indecision.

"Ok, that's enough" Holly turns to face him on the bed, she spreads her legs beckoning him closer. "It's time to get to know the pussy."

Following her instructions, he brings his face closer between her two thighs. It's the closest he's ever watched before, not to mention porn magazines or what he knew about biology and sex. She has black and hairy curls, darker than Tori's, but he had only seen her briefly before he fucked her, without even having really examined her. Gabriel can really feel it and it's like nothing else he's ever felt before. Not bad, just different.

His new partner then spread her lips open with her fingers, shining with clear moisture. Holly showed her clit and how to rub it. It's not as sexual as before, more like a class now, and she rubs herself for a few moments before positioning his hand with hers. He moves it on and around his small, fleshy, firm bump as she moans softly and encouragingly.

After a few minutes, she asked him to lick it and suck it gently. It was when he stopped being in class and it became sex again. Like playing with her nipples in his mouth, the small clit is very fun, both for him and for her. He licks and sucks, with a little nibbling. She stopped instructing him to pinch and play with her nipples.

In no time, Holly was enjoying, panting and making small « **Oh! Oh! Oh!** »

His personal sex teacher handed him some handkerchiefs and Gabe wiped her a bit. She reached out and massaged his cock again. He really liked to make her cum, but he lost most of his hardness as he focused on her, but a few soft caresses restores his stiffness, then her head fell on his lap and he is completely firm and lodged in her throat.

Tori also gave him a blowjob, even though he thought it was Trina in the dark at the time, but it was his first time and Holly is obviously well trained. He thinks of course that he will cum as he did with the ex-popstar but he just remained hooked on ecstasy: about to enjoy but not quite. Holly released his cock from her talented lips to tell him to lie down, what he does and she maneuver on me as her young daughter had done for their second sexual encounter.

"Trina will be a virgin and want you to take responsability, but ask her to do it that way. So that she will be reassured and able to control it. This position lets a girl hit all the dots just to make her be sure to have an orgasm. It's not always possible for a guy to do other things without a lot of practice."

He feels bad about causing Tori more pain than he could have, even after all the sexual abuse she suffered from her producer, but all these thoughts stopped when the wet folds of milf pussy wraps his stiff cock in her warm and affectionate embrace.

"Oh my Goddess! You have a good thickness" she purrs slipping on his chest, placing her hands on his torso and pushing her beautiful big breasts in a beautiful cleavage.

"How does it feel about Gabriel? Do you know that you're named after an Angel?" Holly asked, he meant that he knows, that he may have the name of an angel but that she has the behavior of a slut like her daughter and that it is wonderful to be in her cunt, but he can only groan as she continues to make him cringe. "What does it mean to fuck your girlfriend's mother?"

Gabe does not think she's talking to him with clear words, just saying noisy things, and she keeps doing as she started to ride his dick faster.

"What does it mean to refuse your virginity to my first daughter and give it to me, to her own mother?" Holly's warm and inviting vagina squeezes his cock, he can still feel his orgasm at his fingertips but now, he's slowly building on something he's never felt before. "How does it feel Gabriel, to finally fuck?"

It was really different from Tori's, she was much closer as she was a virgin too, and she was almost silent when she had climbed him. Holly took her time, but she really balances her hips on a roller coaster.

"You're a motherfucker and you love my fucking pussy, are not you?" he had time to experience the final approach to his climax, and without doing any work, it was breathtaking.

Gabriel can not deny that fucking Holly was the most wonderful feeling he had ever had. As she lifts her body on his dick as her pussy grabs and tugs on him, then she sinks down by engulfing him completely inside her, moist, wet, warm and more and more warmer all the time. He never wants it to end. Holly begins to move faster and faster, her head tilting backwards, her breasts pushing out and together. He can not stand it any longer, and Holly knows it and her words change from salacious comments to yelled gutter speak.

"Fuck yes! You're ejaculating your baby's juice in me, you motherfucker! My bitch's pussy is thirsty for your salty spunk!" Gabriel moaned aloud when his orgasm sounded, heavy loads of cum starting to spread in Holly's fertile belly. "Oh YES! Fuck me! YEAH! I feel so good in you! Oh, damn! Fucking SHITt! Oh! Oh! Oh! YES! YES! YES!"

She shudders while pressing him completely while the last load of cum fills her. When she finished shaking, she fell forward, her busty chest against his chest, her head next to him. Some moments passed before she spoke.

"Oh my angel, it was fantastic" Holly whispered in his ear. "It's been so long since I was not fucked by someone your size. David was the last ... Oh my husband is good, but he certainly does not have your size."

She laughs a little before getting closer to her daughter's boyfriend, they snuggle and Gabriel falls asleep.

* * *

 **Later,**

Gabriel woke up cuddled behind by a naked body, it's so hot and so sweet.

They are in spoon with his right arm on her waist. He takes a boob and squeezes it by pinching the nipple with his thumb. For a moment, her fuzzy brain thinks it's her wonderful girlfriend Trina, but as he gets up on his elbow, she turns to look at him and the angel remembers everything and sees Holly Vega, the mother of his girlfriend. He thinks about what they have done.

"Hello my darling" Holly greets him, raising his head and kissing him on the mouth.

He sees a clock and says he had to sleep for a few hours since it is almost noon. He bends over and gives back her kiss. It's not a kiss that a son-in-law would kiss his mother-in-law, it's a lover's kiss to his partner. Holly turns to the young male and he settles on her as they continue to kiss each other. She spreads her legs around him and it feels natural as they kiss each other again and again.

"Fuck me, my angel" she moaned as she kissed him. "Fuck me good and hard this time."

"More training for Trina" he laughs and grabs his cock.

"Not this time" she sighs as he slips his stick of firm flesh into her wet hole. "This time, everything is for me."

Gabriel does not know why but he loves when she said that, he sticks his iron rod alive now deep inside her again and again. Her big tits bounce as he fucks her for several minutes in a row. Unlike Tori, Holly is really more involved in coitus, she backs up and writhes with him to make the experience amazing. He's getting closer and worried that she's not as close to enjoying as he is, so he remembers what she said earlier. He wraps his arms around her back, spreads his fingers and scratches with a long, slow push. She groaned and moaned, but it really baffled her.

"Ah! Oooh!" he digs his nails with one hand in her hip, returning to his hard knocks, and he keeps the other hand on her back to push his nails and scraping back and forth, making her mumble stupid vulgarities.

"Fucking fuck! Bang my whore pussy! Fuck me!"

Her dirty chatter makes him really crazy and he feels the sperm boiling in his balls, being about to explode once again. Holly's own hands sink her nails into his buttocks and back, giving a stinging pain from his own nails to her flesh that distract him for a second, but that's all it took to get him angry for any reason. He clings and pushes her violently. His bowels are empty themselves into her voracious belly who treat him for all he had. Holly shuddered and struggled under him a few more seconds with a « _ **Goddess-damn fucking**_ ».

Gabriel ended up staying there all day, and even spent the night in Holly & David's room this time. Holly showed him so many ways to satisfy a woman. It was the most amazing day and night of his life and he had so much sex that his penis was out of service.

Holly was worse, but she forced his juvenile desire all day and all night to fuck in a new way every time. Gabriel lost count of how many times they had done it, she had taken Tori's halloween uniform, a sexy police uniform (cap, mini-jacket, bra & garter belt) far too tiny which a good deal of her exposed skin, and Holly handcuffed him to bed taking care of the fuck, asking useless questions to make the roleplay interesting.

Then the housewife wore her former cheerleader uniform, only the top of the uniform, with her pompoms, while tying her hair in two ponytails. They fucked on the couch like two teens who revived Holly's youth lost, she's on the top while he's lying down, and she remakes her pompoms to encourage him by counting imaginary « _points_ » like in a match. But Gabriel especially liked watching her cook a dinner being nude, except for an apron, he loved it so much that he fucked her from behind on the kitchen table before they ate.

But that had to end. The next day, after another quick fuck with his morning erection, Holly relaxed, catching her breath and oozing his cum from her well-fucked pussy, she told him in a calm and very serious tone.

"If you still want to be with Trina, then you will never be able to tell him about us" Holly warned him. "I'm her mother, I'll always be her mother, she'll forgive me if she finds out, but you? You're just a guy she's going to hate forever. So you can never, **AT THE BIG EVER** , tell her or to anyone else what we did."

Gabriel wonders if he and Holly will ever see each other again, but he doubted it so he nodded solemnly. She kissed him on the cheek before getting up and getting dressed. He also dresses and she prepares breakfast as a normal mother, as if nothing had happened before he's returning to college with Trina.


	6. First party at UCLA

**Notes: From here, we will leave the Vega family, except Trina, in peace and we will focus on other Victorious characters. Guess who will be the next girl to put Gabriel in her bed? Small hint very important: It. Will. Be. Discovered. By. Reading. The. Chapter!**

 **...**

 **06 - First party at UCLA**

 **UCLA, Los Angeles  
** **Summer 2015**

The school had just finished to make room for summer, and Trina & Gabriel are still together.

Like a repetitive cycle in a well-timed Western society, the young male knows it would only take a few months before the school starts again and they celebrate their first birthday as a couple. Gabe looks forward to her, hoping that she is comfortable with him, as he is her trusted, stable and serious boyfriend, that they could do more than just kiss and touch each other of their clothes.

It is true that both of them promised to remain virgins until they were married, but lately his girlfriend seems to be loosening this principle, insinuating more than she wanted to make sure she lost her virginity to « **Mr. Right** », whom she would marry, of course. That gave him some hope before they graduated and they were married, so he stoically resisted the temptation to push her and Gabriel is content with porn magazines and his right hand.

Of course, he had lost his virginity for her 19-year-old sister, Tori Vega, and he also took her " _symbolic_ " virginity. Not only that but he even made her pregnant to do it. She had covered him and the ex-superstar kept their secret by saying that she had been raped during a party where her drink was " _drugged_ " and that she did not know who the father was, but she kept the child anyway.

He was in conflict about it, and he thought about asking her about abortion ... but the idea of killing _their_ baby and having no _official_ reason to address the subject made him keep silent.

Then there was the mother of two sisters, Holly Vega, who had decided that her daughter would enjoy her first time and she had to make sure he knew everything about the ins and outs of sex. With a 24-hour class that she gave him on the subject, she taught him how to make love to a woman and to fuck like a man.

It was a ball-draining experience that he still dreams.

Now the young man full of hormones bearing the name of an angel has not had sex for several months, and he always claims to the world, and especially to his love, that he is still a virgin, despite his two indiscretions. And since neither her little sister nor her mother intended to talk to another living soul, Gabriel is always happy with Trina.

With Tori's pregnancy, separation from her family and the disorientation of her hometown, Trina felt she has no place miles away from what she knows and she does not need to to be so far away to know herself. Being attached to her family, she insisted on being transferred to a university of California, possibly in Los Angeles, and she asked for it since she learned about her pregnant sister, to help her with her future baby and she has also been watched since she has not been with her for two years. If Trina knew about Mason...

Once the tranfer was granted and performed last month at UCLA, and the summer that started, the couple allowed themselves to go out every weekend while they work to earn money. He wonders when he should make her the official proposal, and how much the engagement ring costs, but he thinks that with three more years of university, he still has time.

Gabriel accumulated a lot of excuses to stay in his new dorm room of the college (he was also transferred to be with Trina, and avoid expensive plane trips) not to hang out at Trina, who moved in again with her family with Tori too, who prefers to stay with her family in these troubled times. He does this to avoid spending uncomfortable time with Tori and Holly.

Holly is good and still acts like a normal mother, but Tori, now six months pregnant with his child and still having a crush on him, is a disaster waiting with the amount of hormones between them. So, he made sure to be with Trina all the time by being around one of them. It was also because he does not trust himself to not engage in carnal pleasures with these women if they have the chance.

Then on a Friday, Trina called him to say they are going to a party. Interested in doing anything with her out of her home, Gabriel agreed and she kept telling him the details.

"It's my friend Melanie's, there's only going to be a few people. Just Missy and some guys they like."

So that night, he picked her up before her door and they drove the two blocks to Melanie's apartment. Trina informed him that Melanie Puckett, or Mel, was a childhood friend whom they met in Vermont when the Vega lived there, until the twelfth birthday of Tori where they lived in LA, two girls are staying a little in touch until they meet. Missy Robinson is studying at their local college, but Gabriel has never met her until now, he knows that Trina and Missy became friends several months ago since their first visit to Los Angeles for Tori's birthday. Trina did not know the guys, but Gabe does not worry that his girlfriend is moving away from him.

"And there will be alcohol?" he asked.

Neither of them drank much, he just does not like the taste and does not want to lose brain cells to keep getting the best grades she can.

"I do not think but I did not ask" Trina answers and it was good enough for him.

* * *

After arriving, they found that they will be just six. Gabe was introduced to Melanie and the guy she wanted to go out with, Adam.

Melanie is quite small compared to Trina, he learned that she had a problem eating disorders but Mel gets a treatment and she did not become really big, just a slightly wider and more curvaceous construction with her big ass round. She also has curly blond hair with several pink highlights and pouty lips. Overall, she is very attractive. Adam Matthews is a normal guy, being in computers and taking engineering classes. Then Gabriel was introduced to Missy and her date Jason. Missy is a little taller than Mel and has straight red hair. Thin as a bean and does not have breasts or buttocks strictly speaking. Jason Sikowitz is introduced as her friend and he is quite calm and does not speak much. There was also a story with Tori and her friends about him with his uncle, but it was a stupid teenage joke.

And the three girls are all in beauty tonight.

 **[To see the outfits, go to the site AO3 where there is my story with the same title and the same nickname.]**

It seems that Adam brought a bottle of Jack Daniels and wanted to start the evening with everyone doing shots. Melanie is all excited for that while Trina and Gabe went along to please their hostess.

They played a few card games and talked, and finally, Melanie remembered the good times she had spent with Trina.

"Do you remember that party where we played Truth or Dare?" the blonde says.

Trina blushes and shakes by embarrassment, her boyfriend is now very curious.

"What happened?"

"Nothing ... It was just a game and we were kids" Trina answers.

"Nothing? Trina just got her first kiss" Melanie interrupted, laughing. Trina turned red, but that seemed to inspire the pretty blonde. "We should totally play that!"

"What? No way!" Trina stammered, which gave Gabe the opening.

"Please honey, I'm here. What could happen worse?"

She hemmed and hawed, but she gave in and the band all sit in a circle on the floor with an old bottle that, according to Melanie, was her first bottle of alcohol. Around the circle, Trina is to the left of Gabriel, then Missy, Melanie, Adam and finally Jason on his right side, completing the circle. The blonde turns it and points Adam, who says « **Truth** ».

"If you could sleep with a girl here, who would it be?" Melanie continues.

"Wow, directly to the jugular, Melly" Gabriel reprimanded her.

"It's good. I'll sleep with you, Mel" Adam said with a smile to the blonde, then he turns to look at the other girls to add. "But I would fuck any of you, sexy hoochies."

It seems that none of the girls appreciate his answer, but Adam has just had a sufficient look on his face as he turns the bottle off of Jason.

"Truth or Dare, Jason?"

"Dare!" he decides quickly.

Adam smiles and says with a sly smile.

"I challenge you to kiss Trina on the mouth, for 30 seconds."

"No!" Trina retorts quickly.

"So you have to drink" Missy said cheerfully and poured another shot at Trina, who scoffed and swallowed it in one gulp, and poured one for Jason. "And one for Jason ..."

"But I did not refuse the challenge?" he's complaining.

"Did you do it?" Missy asks in a neutral tone, he is silent and drunk.

Jason turned who falls on Trina.

"Truth" she says flatly, not impressed by the game.

"Where was the first time you had sex?" Jason asked.

"You lost your turn" Gabriel laughs.

"She must respond sincerely" Jason protests.

"I'm a virgin, Jason" Trina proudly declared. "Unlike other people ..."

Her boyfriend did not make eye contact with her to hide his guilty conscience, but she quickly turned and got Melanie.

"Melly, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth, I guess."

"Hmmm, I'll pay you back right now for wanting to play this stupid game" Trina says. "If you could fuck anyone here, boy or girly, who would it be?"

Melanie looked at Adam, but his previous arrogant and macho comments seemed to have turned her off to him now. The blonde did not really know Jason or Gabriel, so she thought a little before answering.

"Trina's boyfriend is pretty hot. I would definitely fuck him if he was available, but Trina would never let me."

Trina seems very proud to have the stud of the room, and so be the best girl by association. Gabe took it as a compliment and his lovely girlfriend turned the bottle and pointed him out for the first time this evening.

"I will take the challenge" he answers.

Just then, Trina leans over and whispers something to Melanie.

"Are you sure?" Melanie asked, and Trina just nodded. "Gabe, you have to make out with me."

Gabe seemed puzzled by his girlfriend, who had just offered him to her best friend, the best friend who had just said she would fuck him if she had the opportunity. She just smiled and he sighed.

"Ok ..." Gabriel leans over and kisses her quickly on those sulky lips.

"It's not making out" Missy protested.

The angel looked back at an smiling Melanie and was more vigorous. He had a lot of practice to kiss Trina, because that's all they really have done so far, but her sister and her mother are better kissers and he has learned a lot with them. He does not think that Melanie ever really learned to kiss because she's a little slobbering and clumsy, but he made sure she enjoyed it for about a minute before parting.

"Wow!" Melanie said with a dreamy sigh. "Your boyfriend is a great kisser."

Once again, Trina was proud and Gabe was honored, and a little excited, to be the center of attention.

The bottle is spinning again and the funny truths have been told, and other couples have kissed each other. Like Gabriel & Missy, then Missy & Jason, and even Melanie & Missy to loud cat-calls from all ... because it's always great when two girls kiss each other.

Adam keeps trying to get Missy to kiss him, but every time he has her with the bottle, the redhead always tells the truth.

Instead, he took some of his sexual frustration out of trying to do sexual things at Melanie or Trina. Usually, they just took the shot and the girls fought back at him trying to do stupid and embarrassing things to him, which forced him to take more shots.


	7. Dare it!

**07 - Dare it!**

 **Melanie's Apartment, Los Angeles**  
 **One hour later**

After a number of well shot, and the loss of some clothes, the party was in full swing.

Gabriel went out of his jeans one way or another. Melanie was in topless except for her bra. After a challenge, Jason wore his underwear on his head. Missy was actually the most naked, wearing only her tiny bra and panties. Adam and Trina were always well dressed, but both had to drink a lot more alcohol for that.

The bottle continues to spin and Gabe really feels its effects when Adam turned the bottle that stops on him.

"Dare!" Gabriel says a little loud, sure because of the alcohol.

"You gotta jerk on Melly's vulgar boobs" Adam said with a clear and drunken insult.

Gabriel is about to refuse and lower his glass when Trina beat him.

"No way! It's my boyfriend-"

"Hm, so instead ... You have to let Melanie wank your cock in your pants" Adam interrupts her before drinking and compromising.

The angel looked at Trina and she did not look so convinced, but she thought for a second and nodded. Melanie does not waste time once she has had permission. She kneels in front of the handsome man and eagerly catches his package. He thinks she was disappointed that he is not erect, but there were a lot of people around him, so nervousness kept him away from this direct contact. But now that a busty woman was shaking him, he quickly began to grow.

"Okay, there she did it," he said as he pulled away from the blonde, nervous to do it in front of everyone.

Melanie did not argue, but she was a bit depressed to have to stop. Jason and Gabe try to keep things more friendly and fun, but Adam and Melanie were both pushing embarrassing questions and daring now. Missy finally took another drink instead of taking off her bra, the redhead decided it's time to go home. It's Jason's turn and he's still sober enough to take her home ... After putting on their missing clothes, of course.

A few more tricks and drinks later, Trina fainted. Melanie asked the sleeping girl's boyfriend to carry her to the blonde's bed to let her sleep a bit, but Adam wanted to keep playing, so Gabe agreed. Melanie turns the bottle on Adam, who chooses in a slutty voice: « **Dare** ».

"You have to make out with Gabe" she defies him with the smile of a sneaky snake.

The iCarly producer's double laughed with a grimace to joke with him, but Adam got angry by making fun of him. His eyes swelled and he stood up and ran to the bathroom. The two others laughed while Adam vomited for a few minutes. He sighed with annoyance, took his belongings and left without saying anything to anyone.

"Goddess, I thought he would never go away" Melanie said gratefully.

"I thought he was your date?" Gabe asks.

"I thought he was cute in class, but I did not know him at all. You heard him trying to hit on Missy and Trina all night long" the blonde shrugged and frowned. "He only hit me once they were gone, nobody wants me."

"It's not true" Gabe tried to defend his honor. "You are a cute girl and I date you completely if I had not already spoken."

"Really, you just say that to please me" she blushed and smiled. "My twin sister Samantha has more action than I would ever have."

"No, really. I would have dated you completely if I met you before Trina."

So Melanie catches the bottle and points on him.

"Dare it!"

They laugh and are more than a little drunk, but when those big sulky lips touched his, Gabriel loses control of reason and conscience. He had blue balls for over two months and his little brain passed his big drunk brain, finally they rushed to undress the rest of the way.

The angel down her pale pink bra while Melanie lowered his underwear. His hands playing with those huge breasts and she started to wank his dick to the max. Then her blonde head lowered and she began to lick and suck his manhood. It's not the best blowjob he's ever had, but beggars can not be selective and it's great to have female lips around his dick again instead of his hand.

He continues to squeeze her big tits while she gaggles a little. She stops and takes a breath as he unbuttons her denim minishort and then pulls it brutally with her black tights (with a special design) on her hips and ass. He is pleasantly surprised that she is wearing a white panties and he got up with her, kissing her again, and Mel pulled him with her on the couch.

"Please, fuck me Gabe" Mel begs him as she sits on the couch.

The pretty blonde spreads her legs to show a wet task in the center, she lifts her bra looking at him with mischief.

 **[To see the image, go to the site AO3 where there is my story with the same title and the same nickname.]**

"Trina will never know it" she continues, pulling out her underwear and sinking into the couch to show him her hairy blonde pussy.

' _Trina? Shit!_ ', he thought his girlfriend was asleep at only a few rooms from here.

"Melanie, we can not do it" he begins to say, trying to be stronger than with Vega women. "I love Trina, and you're her best friend."

"Can you honestly say you do not want to fuck me?" she asks, sitting up in a sitting position.

Gabriel is silent as the events of the night come back in his head, Mel takes his silence as acceptance and pulls on his shirt to bring it to her.

"We can not, I will not to cheat on Trina, I will not do it."

She interrupts him by putting her lips around his dick to end his pathetic resistance. She is certainly not as experienced as Holly, but this is not the first time that blonde sucks a dick either. He begins to throb and his head becomes dizzy when her moist lips release him. She pulls him by his shirt and between her legs apart.

"It's my first time too, Gabe" she confesses, thinking he was also a virgin. "I have a dildo, so I do not have my hymen anymore. Please, do it for me."

"Oh my, I want you so badly" he lets go while kneeling.

There is nothing between them, nothing to stop him from penetrating her, his cock being hard and ready. He rubbed her up and down in her wet pussy, realizing she is also really ready and he presses his dick into her warm and inviting pussy. She just nods and bit her lip, then pushes further and Melanie gasped, but she was so hot, so wet, so ready for him that Gabriel begins to fuck her seriously. But not too fast either, just a slow and steady push.

The unfaithful man game does not want it to end too early because he really needs a good cum. She has more padding because of her extra pounds, but it's kind and sweet as he lets all her weight drop on her, swinging her hips and letting his cock slide in and out of her channel of love.

He sat that he will enjoy before her if he continues, so he remembered what Holly had told him.

He withdraws and sits next to her on the couch. She does not need to be incited and Melanie straddled his hips raising his cock, to let her fall on him, but this time, there is no caressing. She sat right over him with his dick deep in her pussy, then Gabe felt it, this squeezing and releasing.

Her pussy is wrapped around his cock and she grabs it hard with her muscles, then relaxes again and again. He never felt anything like it with Tori or Holly. It's so different, so wonderful, Gabriel felt his climax approach, caused by these muscles of the vaginal wall.

"Melly, you'll make me cum" he announces.

"That's the idea, baby" Sam's twin replied without stopping to squeeze him, he did not spend a minute longer than her powerful vaginal muscles sucked every ounce of his sperm. "That's good! Give all your cum to your Mom!"

No matter what she said, Gave had to obey her. He could not stop cuming for Melanie just as if his life depended on it, but something different was happening. After giving every drop he could, the beautiful blonde continued to squeeze and relax, and the angel did not stay still.

"Oh Melanie, I'm still tough."

"Trina did not tell you I'm in gynecology? I spent the last two years practicing my Kegel exercises and I wanted to try them for a while" the blonde is bragging as she starts to swing her hips forward and back, fucking him now while tightening her muscles on his sex rhythmically.

He did the best he could, but he just grabbed her hips and enjoyed the ride.

"You're going to have the fucking fuck of your life!"

She's right and Gavriel feels so good that he can not argue. He can tell she is getting closer to seventh heaven, but after a few minutes she gets up saying that she wants that he fucks her from behind, while kneeling beside him on the couch with her hands in the back and her big round ass sticking up with her wet gash staring at him. Gabe gets up and gets behind her, quickly guiding his cock through her wet pussy. He grabs her wide hips and starts to fuck her hard.

"Oh fuck me! Gabriel, it feels so good" she exclaimed loudly. "Do not stop, baby! Do not stop, fuck me harder!"

He does not see how he could have gone much harder, but he tried. He starts pounding her as fast as he can until he hears her screaming.

"Oh shit, I enjoy so much !"

This is one of the most incredible fuckings of his life and as she screamed in the cushion of the couch, Gabe pushes one last time and begins to let go of his sperm in her once virginal uterus. He never thought that he would cheating Trina again, much less that he would like it so much.

For the shortest of moments, he can not imagine fucking anyone else. During this short time, Melanie is all he can desire, everything he wants. He retired and he fell on the couch. Melanie collapsed next to her lover, kissing his shoulder as she returned to earth. It seemed like an eternity before one of them spoke.

"Melanie" he starts talking after several minutes of silence, but she interrupted him.

"Look Gabriel, I know you're with Trina, but I know she'll be a virgin for a long time. I just want you to know I'm here for you whenever you want ... you know, take care of yourself when you need it and when you want it, like tonight."

"Wow" it was all that Gabe can get out.

"Did you have fun?" she asked.

"When people look at Melanie, they know so little. I think it's the best fuck I have, I mean, I'll never have ... And you'll have to teach Trina those Kegel things."

Melanie laughed and they are just sitting there, naked in the afterglow, in each other's arms for a while.


	8. Need tutoring

**Notes: Just to prevent, there will be some texts in German for the sake of this part of the story ... In this chapter and the next.**

 **...**

 **08 - Need tutoring**

 **Gabriel's dorm room, UCLA  
** **Autumn 2015**

"Well, I'm not better" Gabriel says to Trina. "Ich sprecha Deutsch ... NO !"

The couple had just started their second year of university. They have been together for a little over a year now and they thought it would be a good idea to take a class together. It made no sense to him and everything was so maddening. They are not very good and Gabe was worried that it would separate them rather than getting closer.

"I'm going to take a tutor" Trina finally said, frustrated. "Join me or you'll be alone."

"Thank you" he responds slightly sarcastically. "I like you too."

But he was stubborn and he told her that not wanting to tutor. Gabriel wanted to show her that they could do it without extra help.

Two weeks after seeing a tutor, Trina greatly improved ... while Gabriel was not. So, one night of the week by putting his male pride in the closet, he decided to interrupt Trina's tutoring session, knocked on her bedroom door and Trina opened it.

"Hey Gabe, come in."

Upon entering, Missy is sitting at her desk, the redhead was living on another floor of her dorm.

"Hey Missy" he greeted her.

"Gabriel, how are you?" she asked.

"Good, thank you. Honey, I thought you had a tutoring session tonight?" he declares as a question, looking at Trina.

"Yes" Trina answered. "Missy is my tutor, she has studied German since she stayed in Germany."

Gabriel just looks at the redhead. He assumes that he did not think of her as being smart, just pretty as a pear. She suddenly took a few steps in his ranking by girl. Missy offered to let her help him, also saying that his girlfriend has already improved her grades.

"Really Gabe, she's good" Trina added. "and she makes it fun."

To be honest, he's a little scared that Missy is helping him. Now that he knows that she is smart with decent looks, he finds himself slightly attracted to her. Feeling like that while Trina is right there with them worried him. Gabe had already swerved with other women, cheating on Trina who was supposed to be his girlfriend and who had already lost his promise of virginity they shared, even though his wonderful girlfriend does not know it.

But Gabe was not going to let that happen again now that the university had started again, he had been vigilant and cautious to be true to it. Trina said no sex before marriage and at least, from now on, he will comply with that. As for Trina, and everyone ... everyone except a few mistakes ... they are still virgins. He wants to keep it that way. He firmly refused her offer and returned to his room.

The next evening, he studies in his room when someone knocked on his door. He opened it right away thinking it was Trina, but it was Missy instead. She is very pretty, with straight red hair, light blue eyes, fine and athletic.

"Hello Gabe, I can come to your room" she asked him.

"Uh" he said, confused as to why she was there.

He is about to say no, but she gently pushed him back to his tiny room.

"I'm here to give you your first German lesson" the redhead said closing the door behind her.

"But I said I was not going to take supportive lessons from you" he argues. "You are Trina's tutor, not mine."

"I can be your tutor to both of you ..." she said, giggling slightly. "... Separately, or in a threesome."

"Well ... since you're here, I suppose ..." his voice was lost.

"It's the spirit!" Missy applauds and sits at his desk, she opens her book and he sits on the edge of the bed next to her.

They went through the basics, most of which had already come down, but he must say that it made it hard to focus on learning German. With her sitting right in front, Gabriel has plenty of time to really see her. Her hair was smooth and silky as it stroked her shoulders. It made her look very sexy.

She has tiny freckles on her nose and cheeks, and her eyes were the blue of the ocean off a Caribbean harbor. He imagines her with childish braces because her teeth were perfect and pearly white, but he needs a break in German classes.

"Did you and Jason are together again?"

"Jason?" Missy asked, curling her forehead. "We have never been together."

"But you left our party together last summer" he says. "I thought you were hooked up for sure."

"We may have _hooked up_ as you say, but I was a little drunk and he was just a one-night-stand" Missy explained. "He's definitely not my type, too boring."

"So, what's your type?" I boldly asked.

"Hmmm ... are you available?" she asked back, placing her hand on his knee.

He blushed with her comment, and felt the warmth of his body because of her touch.

"I ... I'm with Trina, you know it ..."

"Yeah, and how's it going for you?" she teases. She shook his hand a bit and continued. "I understand you're in a drought until you get married."

Gabe is sitting on the edge of the bed and she has moved her chair so that she is directly in front of him. She spreads her legs and begins to slowly rub her hands up and down inside them. He had to stop her, he just has to say something, he's not going to cheat on Trina yet.

"I do not know. I mean, I can not cheat ... I, oh Goddess, what are you doing?"

"Everyone knows you and Trina are virgins, Gabe. You know you do not have to wait if you do not want to, I can teach you so much more than just German" Missy purred.

Gabriel felt her fingers slip on his crotch, then he realized that he was already very hard. He had been so nervous that he had not even noticed it until that moment.

"You already know that your manhood wants me, it is ready for me" she said rubbing his pack through his jeans. "I can teach you, let me be your first time."

"But ... I mean ... I should not ..." he stammered looking for an escape, despite his desire to give in.

"You know you want me, do not you, Angel?" Missy got up from her chair and walked between his legs, gently pushing him back onto the bed. "I can see it in your eyes, you are a little devil and I will be your « _ **suck-you-bis**_ »!"

It was true, he wanted her at that time. Gabe realizes that the sentences Missy had taught him seemed to have a lot of alternative meanings and that she had really worked to seduce him all evening. He had already abandoned a long time ago and it was just the culmination of her seduction.

"Tell me you want me! Tell me in German, Gabriel" she taunted like a naughty teacher, then she pushed him on her back on the bed and the redhead is instantly on him.

She kissed him on the lips, long and hard.

"Oh my. Missy, you're so hot."

She leaned over his ear and scolded him.

"Gabriel, Ich verstehe Sie nicht. Ich spreche nur Deutsches."

He does not know why it was so hot, but she told him that she only understands him when he speaks to her in German. His mind took the clue.

"Uh ... Ich wünsche Sie" he answers.

Oh fuck, he said it. This is going to happen again and not only is there no going back, but he asked for it this time. Missy kissed him more deeply and he kissed her back. Her hair teased his cheeks and they made out hot and heavy.

"Was wünschen Sie mich tun?"

What did he want her to do? He thought quickly and translated into his head to say.

"Entfernen Sie Ihr Hemd."

Getting up, the redhead raises her blouse over her head and undid her bra as well. Her underwear fell to the ground, she revealed her tiny, but pert and beautiful breasts. They are the smallest breasts he had ever seen, but with her size, they are very cute and straight on her slender body.

He produced a more unrealistic and upside-down look, not that sagging balloon look he'd seen on his other lovers. The areolas were pale pink but the nipples were darker. The nipples themselves were already full and hard, without even touching them, and they are long and really pressed on her small breasts covered with freckles. She then pulled up his shirt and quickly pulled it over his head. Missy leaned over and kissed him a little more, running her hands over his chest and brushing those hard nipples poking against him. Missy then stepped back and hit her baby blue eyes at him in the unspoken questioning.

"Oh, er" Gabriel realizes she's waiting for his next German instruction. "Entfernen Sie Ihr Hosen."

Missy gets up and goes back to her clothes. She unbuttoned her skinny minishort and almost peeled them in her slender shape, leaving her panties at this moment as she moved to his belt. Gabe lifted her hips from the bed and she pulled them down, being careful not to catch his pointed dick and she left his boxers.

With his cock visibly pissing his boxers, Missy hovered at his feet rubbing on his knees smiling.

He's hurting for more now.


	9. Best way to practice German

**Notes: We continue, with more German for your pleasure (as if the title was not enough indicator, thank you Xem ...).**

 **...**

 **09 - Best way to practice German**

After teasing him enough, Missy smiles at him in a good mood.

"Dieses ist spaß! Was wurden sie mögen mich zunächst tun?"

Gabriel is happy that she is having fun because it is an amazing way to practice her German.

"Berühren sie meine ... uh ..." he needs this girl to touch him but he does not know the word for the penis in German, but she seems to understand.

"Kannten sie das wort für «penis» auf deutsch sind der selbe auf englisch?" she chuckled.

He struggled with some of these words, but when he heard her say «penis» with a German accent, he immediately understands and restarts his sentence with confidence.

"Berühren sie meine penis."

"Sehen sie, deutscher ist nicht solch eine harte sprache, zum zu erlernen" she smiles.

She's right, he has no trouble using German in these conditions, then her hands reached out to his boxers tempted to stroke his swollen cock through the thin fabric.

"Aberie dieses ist eine harte peni" she rubs and teases his cock by maneuvering it until it goes through the flap hole in the front. Finally, she touched his hard flesh.

"Es schaut so geschmackvoll, mag ich es essen?"

Oh yes! He wanted her to suck him!

Her head then quickly devoured his manhood.

"Oh my Goddess!" he moaned, waving her head up and down, then down until his cock was down her throat and her nose brushed his pubic hair.

It was so tight and a completely new feeling. Oh sure, he heard about the deep throat in porn, but it was the first time it had been done to him. He was dazzled. She came back to get some fresh air and he was forced to kiss her by pure desire for this succubus. After they kissed a little more, she looked at him.

"Ich bin sie mochte das froh. Warum ziehen sie nicht können schlüpfer jetzt hinab?"

Gabriel did not understand all that, but her finger tracing her panties nailed him and he understood what she meant. He places his hands on her narrow hips and gently relieves her panties down. It was another first for him tonight, her pubis is completely shaved like the day of her birth. He has never been with a girl who had shaved her pussy, but again, as far as Missy knows, he never saw a pussy at all, so he thinks that his curiosity was easily understood while he looks with astonishment at her revealed girlie parts.

"Sie können es berühren" she said softly with a smile.

Missy smiles at him in her kneeling posture, her little white top raised over her small breasts with her charming smile, a red ribbon on her right wrist and her shot, her little desirable body and her white stockings with hearts motives red. She clearly sent the message that she wanted him in her pussy.

 **[To see the image, go to the site AO3 where there is my story with the same title and the same nickname.]**

Gabe caught her after her invitation and spread her pussy lips, seeing her clit shine like a star. He could not resist and just plunged his head to lick it.

"Oh, sie tier!" she cried with joy as he sucked and lapped at her most sensitive spot.

She squirmed and groaned as he ate it and covered his face with her sweet nectar. Finally, she pushed him away.

"Lüge zurück. Ich bin zu ihnen jetzt bereit."

He lay on his back on his bed, as Missy instructed him as she rides him still dressed waist with his dick tucked into the front of his boxer as she pressed against her belly. Gabe sat down to suck those long nipples on her tiny breasts but she pushed him down.

"Erinnern sie sich an der partei" she says. "Und an diesem dummen kinderspiel, das wir spielten?"

"Ja erinnere mich ich" he answers to let her know that he understands that she was asking him questions about this « **Truth or Dare** » game that they played this summer.

"Mel sagte, dass sie sie bumsen wollte" the cute redhead asks him to remember when Melanie admitted that she wanted to fuck him during the «Truth or Dare» game of the party.

She did not know that he had done it just a little later in the same night, and even more than once after last summer, Melanie was ready and eager to take her sexual release as a sexfriend, or friends with benefit, with quickies late at night, after depositing Trina on one of their dates.

"Möchten sie ein geheimnis kennen?" she had a secret? Melanie would she have told her about his infidelity?

"Was... ist ihr geheimnis?" he nervously asks her to speak.

"Ich wollte sie auch 'bumsen'" she confessed her desire for him too, while taking his virility in her hand as she rubs it repeatedly through her wet opening. "Sie won't ist in der lage, sich viel länger anzurufen eine jungfrau."

Trina's boyfriend smiles as she explains her plans, he does not know the word in advance but in the context, he was sure that the word « _ **jungfrau**_ » meant « _ **virgin**_ », if she only knew that she was his fourth lover. But none of his other lovers talked about their affair, so for Trina and the rest of the world, he's still a virgin ... except for a group of slow-growing women who all thought he was their first time.

Only Trina's little sister is.

Then she slid the head of his cock into its opening, holding it there.

"Here incoming goods go" Missy said laughing and she dropped on his cock all at once.

He closes his eyes and lets out a big groan of pleasure, then Missy lifted her body and let it fall completely engulfing his stick of flesh in her hot cave of love. Missy may already have had sex but she still feels as tight as a virgin. Her agile body squeezed his penis as she stood up and down again and impaled on her lover. After a while, she leans forward on her hand as his shoulders and begins to swing faster back and forth, riding his dick. He tilts his head and hangs his lips on one of her breasts to begin to suck her nipple hard. That set her wild on me and after a minute, the redhead twisted to let him suck her other breast.

"Wurde dieses... alles wie... sie vorgestellt?" she asks between breaths, as she continued to kiss him.

He had of course done more than just imagine what sex would be like, but he played enjoying every minute.

"Ich könnte alles nie mich vorgestellt haben gutes dieses" he answers.

This is the truth since it was great. All the women he had fucked were different, but each of them was great and new. Missy is his fourth partner and now has enough experience to know that she is definitely a good and experienced lover. Missy did not rush on him and she kept the pace fast enough to maintain their pleasure, but slowly enough that none of them cum too fast.

For a few minutes, she continues to fuck him regularly before Missy starts to be a little erratic. She was now moaning with every push on his dick. She bends over and kisses him violently while her extremely long nipples prick him hard on the chest since they were so hard.

Suddenly, she broke their kiss and tilted her head down, she pushed hard on his groin and held it there with her tight tight vagina on his flesh stick. She is so silent, holding her breath for about ten seconds before Missy has her thrilling orgasm. Gabriel decides to take control after breathing again, so he grabbed her by the waist and rolled her on the back with him now between her legs. He has practiced enough now, and she is light enough that he was able to keep his hard-on completely lodged inside her, while he was completing this maneuver, but the redhead was still in the final part of her orgasm. So she was holding on to him and easy to position.

"Jetzt bin ich dran!" he tells her and starts to fuck seriously.

Missy was still convulsing a little and moaning softly with each thrust. Playing a trick he learned from Holly, he pulled her knees up to her chest and pushed them a little down on the bed past her ribs. She was extremely flexible, which gave him an excellent position while opening wide to him, which raises slightly her hips upwards, pushing his cock against her point G. Gabriel held his knees against the bed as handles as he fucked her as fast and hard as he really let himself go with his desire. Her tiny breasts swayed more and more as he leaned her in and out of her gushing pussy as she mutually accepted his pounding. It only took him a minute before he felt his climax.

A moment later, he could not stop if he was threatened with a pistol on his head. He planted his hot cum in the bottom of her pussy, shot after enjoying in this sticky tunnel, filling her uterus with everything he carried in his tank. When he was completely empty, he collapsed on his redhead crushing his chest to her nipples still sharp, while allowing her to straighten her legs to relax down.

The two stay there, exhausted, for a few moments until Missy asks him.

"Was that all you hoped for?" she is still breathing heavily.

"That and more" he answers sincerely, before laughing slightly. "Then the lesson is over?"

"Oh, I'm sure you'll need more lessons to keep your grades" Missy kisses him on the lips.

They smiled each other and kissed again before he settled into a peaceful sleep in her arms. Gabriel did not feel guilty yet and he did not think about his girlfriend Trina as he fainted blissfully in the tender arms of his redhead tutor.

* * *

When Gabriel woke up alone, he felt guilt as with everything else.

Missy left him a note, written in German, but he marveled at how much easier it was to read when you really wanted to know what she was saying. Gabe had to look for some words, but he quickly understood it. The note said to call her when he needed help with his German, and not to worry about Trina. Missy assured him that she would be discreet because she was not looking for a relationship, just a good time, what she said answered their two needs.

Gabe went back to bed and he smiled. It would seem that he has a regular sexfriend at the college now, and at least this one would help him pass his German class. Then the phone rang with Trina's favorite love song she had programmed into his phone for his ringtone.

"Guten morgen" he answers.

The young angel smiles at her musical laughter and Trina answers.

"Guten morgen to you too, so you had a good time with Missy last night?"

"Do you know about it?" terror shook him.

"Of course, stupid. Your grades were dismal and I had to really pray her to see you and tutoring you" she laughed again.

Oh! Well, that makes sense.

"Yeah ... She really made me love cramming for German" he smiled, thinking of 'cramming' her again by gently rubbing his morning erection. He remembers last night. "So what's up?"

"I was just checking how it was, but I also needed to share the news with someone."

Gabriel was waiting but Trina was obviously waiting for me to ask.

"What news?"

She seemed ready to burst as she practically shouted.

"My dad finally got pregnant mom! They had been trying for years, so they did not talk to anyone before her first trimester to make sure it did not fail and wait for anyone. But she's starting to show now, so they announced she's about five months of pregnancy now."

...

Oh...

...

Oh, oh... Gabriel does the math and realizes it was when Holly seduced him to teach him how to make love to her daughter. Heck! He must have powerful swimmers! Did he need to worry about getting all the girls he was fucking fucked with? Gabriel thinks everyone used the pill of their day.

First, the little sister of his girlfriend, Victoria Vega, who was only a month away from her date of birth now, and now he has got pregnant Holly Vega, the mother of the two sisters too! Gabe was suddenly afraid of being pinned like the father, but obviously Holly had claimed that it was her own husband's child. Now he was worried about Melanie Puckett with whom he had slept a few months ago, and now Missy Robinson with whom he slept last night.

Damn it!

He did not think that all women would be so silent about his participation if they had become pregnant. Gabe was sweating now while Trina never stopped talking once the secret was out. He's glad she's not asking for anything while she's talking. He knows he can not keep the worry of his voice for the first minutes of his thoughts.

Fortunately, her phone paged as Trina received another call, she apologized and hung up on him with a quick « _I love you sweetie. Goodbye!_ »

What a wonderful day ahead in beauty...


	10. Prenatal party

**Notes: If you are careful, you will see a reference to another universe, which comes from a video game, it's up to you to find it ;)**

 **...**

 **10 - Prenatal party**

 **A month later,**

"Good job honey, I told you Missy would help you!"

That's what his gracious Trina happily declares after watching his German test.

For last month, Missy had taught him German twice a week, it had excited him when she used words and phrases suggestively and sexually, culminating in fucking the brains of the other. It was fantastic and Gabe had mostly stopped masturbating porn with a source of regular sex and ready for him.

Gabriel still felt bad about tricking Trina over and over, but he could not say no and say it, especially with that pious wish of virginity. He had done it with her when she was his first girlfriend, and technically, Trina is still his only girlfriend, except that he had violated this wish with four women so far.

The first time was with her little sister Tori Vega, and that's the reason he's worried about the next sleepover/baby shower. Gabriel put her pregnant more than eight months ago and the formerly popstar latina is about to pop. Of course, Tori kept his involvement secret, but all the same.

The second time was with Holly Vega, now pregnant too, but no one questioned her husband ... but Gabriel does not really believe with his weak but sure experience.

The third time was by Trina's childhood friend, Melanie Puckett, who is studying at another college and he has not heard of her for several months.

His last and fourth infidelity had been, on several occasions, with Missy Robinson and their tutoring sessions this month. Gabriel asked her during his second session, and she relieved his worries about pregnancy by ensuring him that she took the pill ... But the redhead said it in a strangely sneaky way, so it arises questions.

Now, Gabe is with Trina coming back from their German class and she spoke again about Tori's party, even though he already said he did not want to go.

"You know you have not been home since last spring" Trina complained. "My family thinks you hate them."

"Do not be silly" he begins to explain. "I'm too busy with work and college, you know. But a sleepover/baby shower? Really?"

"Tori is pregnant and she's only 19. She needs our support and that of her friends, especially since her decline as popstar and you know how hard it is to get out of this world. She will not have a lot of life after the baby and she is all by herself except mum and dad. And my parents will be gone to test at the hospital, make sure Mom's baby is fine, she is still old enough to get pregnant" Trina retorts.

It is true that Tori has not been able to find the least work since her showbiz release, especially since she started showing her pregnant belly. She has enough economy to get by and stay out of need until the end of her life, and those of her children and grandchildren. But it is not healthy to have no activity at her age, she is still young.

"That's why they need me at home and I really want you to come with me, Tori specifically asks you to come" Trina continues more firmly.

"How many people?" Gabe asked, already resigned to the inevitable, more by guilt than anything else. Trina smiled, knowing that she won.

"Well, just one to confirm so far, but that's why I need you, in case there is more ... You know what handle Tori can be, but with her friends, you'll have to watch them carefully to make sure they're behaving well. I know them, they can be insupportable."

"Very good" he said sarcastically.

So the next night the couple left and Trina received a call from her mother about half an hour before they arrived, Holly asking her if she was almost there because they had to leave to make an appointment with their doctor with her husband David. The couple understood and said to leave because the girls can not have too many problems until their arrival.

They arrived at the Vega family house and Tori was there to greet them, she now looked like a pink airship. She immediately hugged him, saying that she really missed him, then she grabbed his hand and made him feel her baby in her belly. It was surreal and Gabe can not stop touching her and feel their child squirm.

Of course, Tori said «her» but he knew she meant «their», then they realized that people were watching and the ex-popstar introduced him to her friend.

"This is my best friend Jade, Jade West" Tori said before whispering in his ear. "Is not she beautiful?"

' _Oh fuck me_ ', he thought as he felt how his heart had stopped.

Standing in front of him was the essence of beauty in a 19-year-old girl. Her long dark hair with brown highlights makes her look like a living goddess, contrasting with her beautiful pale skin, her hair falling to the outer sides of her ample chest. Jade has bright blue eyes with a bit of green in it, contrasting with her blue Caribbean top, and she has an impressive body of supermodel, which can propel her to the top of showbiz. Part of him hopes she does not consider it, given what Tori has given, though the pale goddess looks smarter than her friend. Even her teeth are perfect, bright white to enive or give nightmares to the dental industry. She had a slight shade of pink lipstick that made him want to kiss her right there. She is far from the nasty Gothic girl Trina had described, but it seems that Jade had changed. Should he be wary?

 **[To see the image, go to the site AO3 where there is my story with the same title and the same nickname.]**

"Nice to meet you Jade" Gabriel responds with a smile first to Jade, then to Trina to reassure her of his dedication.

"Hello Gabriel, nice to meet you too" Jade says.

Trina also greeted her and he found her friendly as they speak, but he realizes he is ogling Jade's breasts with her big cleavage in her slightly loose top. He forced himself to look back at Trina, it was going to be a difficult night for him. She then pointed to another girl who had just walked out the door, she is smaller than Jade and she looked pretty similar, and has a gothic look.

"This is my little cousin Sapphire, she's 13 years old."

 **[To see the image, go to the site AO3 where there is my story with the same title and the same nickname.]**

Sapphire does not wear makeup and has a pink hair strand on the right side. It's pretty obviously she's completely flat-chested but she looks like Jade in one way or another. The young pre-teenager reaches out to shake his, just as Tori did when they first met. He imitates her and they shook hands.

"I had to babysit her tonight, but our parents let us come for Tori's party" Jade explained.

Suddenly, Gabe imagined Jade cuming by making a nude dance tour and he had to pinch himself to avoid embarrassment in front of everyone.

"Come on Gabriel, drop your bag in my parents' room and eat, the girls have prepared dinner and no one else will come tonight" Trina advises and he obeys to her orders as always.

A minute later, the four young people eat at the kitchen table with Tori struggling to adjust to her seat. Sapphire brought some freshly poured chocolate milk and Jade served them their plates containing a portion of salmon and cream lasagna before sitting down with her own plate.

It was a good meal and they all seem to get along well ...

* * *

After dinner, Gabriel helped with the dishes with Jade and Sapphire, while Trina helped Tori to put her to bed to rest.

Things were going well until Sapphire & Jade had a little quarrel and Sapphire splashed a cup of soapy water all over her cousin. He knew he had to take things in hand before they got worse in the Vega kitchen. He whispered to them to calm down by getting closer to them. Sapphire solemnly nodded and Jade too, but he could not report to Jade's wet chest, now with her thin bra and her hard nipples show up because of the cold water.

"Uh, Jade, why do not you change your shirt? Sapphire and I will finish here."

Jade lowered her eyes with a raised eyebrow and lowered her eyes to her chest, shrugged and went to the other room. Sapphire laughed and he gave her a stern finger, then they went back to the dishes.

"Why do boys like boobs?" Sapphire then asked him by surprise.

Gabe does not have a good answer to give her but he did not want to say anything too dirty to a girl so young.

"Well, like a boy, paying attention to girls' boobs allows the girl to know that the boy likes him" a little cliche but he did not know what else to say.

"Oh! It's going to make it easier. At the moment, no boy likes me, they just like to pull my hair or look under my dress" Sapphire said in a neutral tone.

"Uh, boys do not really understand how to tell girls that they like them until they get older, some of these boys could do these things because they like you and they just do not know how say it" he explains trying to sound smart.

"Do you like me?" she asked innocently.

"Of course" he reassured her.

"I mean ... even if I do not have boobs like my cousin?"

"You do not need boobs to make boys like you. When you find the good boy, and you will do it, he will like you for what is in you and not for what you look like. Of course you're very pretty and I'm sure you'll grow as you get older, you'll meet a lot of boys who will look after you and not just for your beauty."

"Oh" she thinks and they continue doing the dishes. "But you were looking at Jade's boobs, do you like it for her or just for her big boobs?"

"Well ... sure, but, uh ..." he was lost in what to say next.

"How are things here?" Trina suddenly asked as she entered.

'Thank you Goddess!' he thought by reminding his favorite goddess ( **A/N: and not at all chosen by the author** ).

"Oh, we're almost done with the dishes."

"Great. I prepared Tori for her gifts and then we'll watch a movie in the living room, get everyone in when you're done" Trina kisses him on the cheek and walks out.

Sapphire and Gabriel quickly finish the dishes and he calls Jade, which changes in Tori's room, and they are all in the room a few minutes later.

Tori opened her gifts and received baby clothes and other things for motherhood (most he does not know), but one is a sexy purple nighty with split nipples for breast feeding. He did not really notice because of her round belly, but her breasts were a little bigger than last year, almost the size of her mother now. They are definitely bigger than Trina's.

The pregnant Latina winked at him as she held the lingerie in front of her and he already imagines her inside with him sucking her swollen breasts. Of course, she was just playing with the only guy in the room, and Trina did not care or seemed suspicious, but she laughed with everyone.


	11. Dance with two angels

**Notes: You may be waiting for it if you followed the previous chapter, but here is a little Jade/Tori with Gabriel.**

 **...**

 **11 - Dance with two angels**

 **Later,**

The little gang then settled for the film, which was _Titanic_ according to the wishes of Trina of course ... She is the eldest of the house and he is downright her slave to her requests.

It was a decent film, but a little old for his generation and he does not understand why Trina's enthusiasm to see it, she had to be lulled by the romantic movies in her life. Jade gave them all hot chocolate on a tray. During the movie, he noticed that Trina had strangely fallen asleep next to him on the couch while the other girls watched the movie intently. Gabe thought it was strange because he thought he was the only one who was bored with this movie while his girlfriend would benefit.

And come the fateful moment of the scene where the main male character draws his naked partner with the exception of the necklace of precious stones. It's an erotic scene, but he had seen it before, so he could not understand why he has a monstrous erection. He tries to cross his legs to hide it, but it was a little painful.

Trina began to snore, he found the excuse to slip to bring her to her bedroom. Gabriel has layered her on her bed and he has to put her to bed while she is asleep. He unbuttons her blouse, revealing her pretty pair of tits. He turns his attention to her jeans, unbuttoned and unbuttoned, gently pulling her round hips and down her smooth legs. He was too excited right now. His beautiful girlfriend is just lying there, in an incredibly erotic position, just with her bra and panties.

The young man almost wanted to jump and fuck the shit alive out of her, and fuck the consequences. Then he heard Tori call him and that brought him back to reality. He slid Trina quickly into bed and went back to see what Tori was asking.

"Can you catch me a glass of water since you were ... standing up?" she asked innocently, but with a slight smile and a pause at the end.

He went to the kitchen and poured a glass of cold water, then he checked his groin and realized that she must have looked because his pants are well swollen in the front. He dipped his hand in the cold water, then put it on his pants and directly on his hot cock. The shock helped him down a bit and after a few deep breaths, he returned to the living room to watch the girls. And unfortunately for him, this is the scene where the main character and his partner make love in a car in the storage hold, generating steam on all windows.

"Do they have sex?" Sapphire had to choose this moment to ask innocently.

Gabriel did not want to touch it with a twenty-foot pole, which was what he felt in his pants. Fortunately it's Tori who answered.

"Yes, they are."

"Why do windows fog up?"

"Do you know how you can scramble a window in winter if you put hot air in it?" Jade answers and Sapphire nods. "Well, the air is cold like winter outside the car, but people breathe so much that it's hot, so the windows fog up."

"Do you breathe much more when you make love?"

"Oh you bet you do it" Tori answered assuredly. "The last time I made love, I breathed so hard that I almost fainted."

His boner is really thrilling now that he remembered having fucked Tori almost nine months ago now for her birthday. Gabe does not know if she had slept with anyone else since, but her attitude leads him to assume she did not do it. They lost their virginity together and in addition, conceived a child that she would also give birth in the month.

"Really, it sounds like hard work" Sapphire says.

"I worked hard for that but it was well worth it" Tori said suggestively and then he notices that all the girls had already changed their pajamas while he was leaving Trina bed. "Oh, I just felt a good kick. Gabriel, can you help me go to bed? I'm sorry to leave you both here, but my little boy tells me to lie down."

The cousins wished her a good night, Gabe helped her and took her to her bedroom.

Once in her room, Tori closed the door and kissed him ardently. He had not kissed her since the first time together, but he could not kiss her back. She was the mother of his first child.

"Have a _hard_ time during the movie?" she whispered after letting him go.

"Well, sort of ..." he is now embarrassed.

"Well, then it's working" she says confidently and firmly grasps his swollen crotch.

"OH! Hey!" he squirmed. "What do you mean by ' _working_ '?"

The beautiful pregnant popstar smiled and fluttered her eyelashes whispering.

"Well, I kind of spiked your hot chocolates a little from Trina and you."

"Wha- It's Jade who brought them" he starts to protest.

"Jade put the pills I gave her ..." she began to explain.

"What pills, Victoria?" he says using her full name to show that he was upset.

"Tori, _NEVER_ Victoria!" she frowns, which quickly disappears to give way to her ironic smile. "Well, I made a visit to my parents' medicine cabinet today before coming in. Trina swallowed one of Mom's sleeping pills, and you swallowed a Dad's viagra."

"Oh shit ..." he sighed.

That's why he had a boner who just did not want to leave.

"I was a good girl and I kept your secret" she continues rubbing her protruding belly, before slowly unbuttoning her pajama top revealing her sexy pink lingerie that she had received as a gift. "Can you help me take off my bottoms? Because now, Mama needs a fuck ... really ... BAD ..." she asked innocently as she turned away from him and pointed to her buttocks.

Gabe smiled, gently grabbing the elastic waistband and pulling it on her smooth young legs, stopping to kiss her firm ass. Once she is completely out of the bottom, he put his nose between the legs and buried her pussy between her assorted panties, making her laugh. Tori pulled back and turned to sit on her bed, waving at him. He followed her and once within reach, she pushed back his shirt and pulled it off as she went to work undoing his pants and pulling him down with his boxers. She wasted no time and immediately poured his penis past her tonsils, once again, not letting his pants go to his knees before taking his cock.

' _Oh boy, it's hella good on my painful cock._ '

From top to bottom, she sucked him and he just moaned loudly. She dropped him to look at him.

"I practiced on bananas, lollypops and popsicles all year long until I was lucky enough to be alone with you, but you never dragged here again" she gave him a sulky face. "I began to think that you did not love me anymore."

"Oh Tori, you know it's not true" he stroked her pretty face. "We shared something very special and you're my child's mother ... But you know my heart belongs to Trina, but that's exactly why I did not come."

She nodded and smiled.

"But it belongs to me first" Tori said slyly and resumed her verbal attack on his manhood.

She did a good job, but she was less experienced than her mother or Missy, but the enthusiasm offset the practice. Gabe was worried that she could already enjoy, but she let him go.

"My turn" she slapped him on his knees between her legs and offered him swollen breasts with her nipples, which made her pull out the slits of her nighty. He swung her erect nipple and traced it around before sucking it into his mouth.

After some good sucks, he had a little surprise when the breast milk began to squirt in his mouth. The latina moaned as she must have felt too, but he continued to suck and swallow, swallow the warm milky liquid thick she produced for their kid who would soon be born, drinking deeply and heavily.

The first boob had only a few good jets, so he turned to her other breast and soon he was producing as well. He drank her, making her moan while her breasts seemed to have mini-orgasms. Then he kissed her and his milky tongue became attached to hers as they kissed passionately.

"Fuck, it's so hot. I just sucked on my big tits milking" she moaned, then plunged a hand into her crotch and pulled it away, showing her the sticky moisture that covered her fingers. "I'm leaking like a hose."

Gabe grabbed her hand and placed her wet fingers in his mouth, he began to suck them out of her female nectar, making her moan even more before he placed his other hand where she had been, sliding a finger into the jar of honey between her panties split.

"You sure are" he laughs.

She lay on the bed and he went quickly on her pussy/clit with his fingers and tongue impatient and wandering. He licked her pussy juice and sucked her little clit, almost instantly enjoying her with a shuddering intensity.

"Oh ... Yeah ... Ugh ..." Gabe looked up and saw her swollen belly tremble with her legs and He got up so he could see her pretty face of orgasm.

Gabriel slowly stroked her wet pussy and wiped his face a little on his shirt, and he dropped it on the floor waiting for her to come down from the sky.

"Please, I need to feel inside me again ... It's been so long ..." she murmured, he nodded and looked at her.

"Hum, how will be save for the baby?"

The latina smiled and kissed him softly, she rolled to the side before straightening awkwardly on her elbows and knees. He knelt behind her and slid easily all the way through the slit in her panties and at the bottom of her sexpot in an easy but tight push. He went much more slowly than the last time he had done this to her, especially because she is pregnant now, but he remembered being an animal, desperate for the desire to lose his virginity the first time.

Gabriel was a real madman at the time, but now he had a lot more practice and patience. He placed his hands on the silky nighty of her hips and swayed behind her in a steady rhythm. He patted her full length as he tugged almost all the way, then came back deeply with each thrust.

She really likes it and really came back much faster than he thought.

"Oh! Oh yes! AAAAAHH !" she buried her head in her pillow and moaned while enjoying.

He felt good and accelerated a little. She was moaning more and more, choking on her pillow and he was so excited about it and the sensation of her silky nighty on her that he fucked her hard and belched inside her. Gabe threw her man's juice hard and long and after she rolled to the side, he collapsed forward where she had been.

They breathe and rest a bit until he is uncomfortable in his groin. He rolled on his back next to her and he saw that his cock was still hard and pointing upwards. He had never been so hard after cuming before.

"Still difficult, I see ... I guess viagra really works" Tori chuckled with a teasing voice, rolling her hand over his still sticky erection with their combined juices.

Now Gabe is worried as he did not know all the effects of viagra, and if it did not fall? Should he go to the emergency room?

"Great" a sexy voice said from the door.

* * *

Believing to be caught at the worst time by his girlfriend, Gabe begs all deities and karma to save him from this bad step.

He was relieved to see Jade, who was wearing black & white striped knee stockings and a gray top tube that stopped just above her lower abdomen. But what surprises him the most is not the two ponytails she has recently combed her hair, it's the strange tattoo a little above her black lace panties.

 **[To see the image, go to the site AO3 where there is my story with the same title and the same nickname.]**

If he had to choose a tattoo for this beautiful girl, it would not be that.

"Show him your surprise, darling."

Gabriel does not know what shocks him the most, Tori calls her sensually by a cute nickname or Jade who lowers her panties turning, where he had time to see the rest of the tattoo.

 **«Submissive»  
** **«Slave»  
** **«of Tori»**

But he does not have time to think about it as she turned completely, she places her hands on each side of her underwear lace and lowers her panties by bending her ass to give him a magnificent show.

 **[To see the image, go to the site AO3 where there is my story with the same title and the same nickname.]**

"I seriously trained her for months" Tori proudly declares, standing up to stand next to Jade, slapping her ass tightly, bouncing it off with a good sound, and Jade moaning with some nasty pleasure. He can not believe she likes that. "Would you have imagined her declaring her flame a few days after I announced my pregnancy to my friends? And she did it after kissing me! She's screwed up, Gabe ... But it seems like I'm irresistible for lesbians, when do you think?"

The naked popstar puts her hands on her belly and lets him admire for a minute or two with an innocent smile. It is true that he did not have time to admire it in its total nakedness, and Tori is beautiful with her big belly filled with a small life, it would not remain marble if he does not was not already erect hard.

 **[To see the image, go to the site AO3 where there is my story with the same title and the same nickname.]**

The latina returns her friend ( _girlfriend/ **submissive**?_) and spreads her legs, she pushes her hand to her crotch and spreads her lips. He is flabbergasted to see her delicate little hand pull out a pink toy resembling a big egg, a vibrating egg as he can hear the vibration at the girls' short distance.

"Hmmm" Jade gasped softly, moaning at the loss of the object.

"I told her to put it on when you laid my sister. She's a real whore, is not she my slut?"

Jade nods quickly, she breathes slowly as she looks into his eyes, waiting for the next directive of her ' _mistress_ '.

"So she revealed to me that she was bi and fantasized about me for years, missing me during my tours and wanted to be with me as an object. I am not interested in women but we found an agreement: I agree to fuck with her in exchange for her complete servitude" Tori smiles sneakily. Oh oh ... "I was not going to get intubated this time, she signed a legal slavery contract and I have tons of humiliating photos and videos of my baby Jade. And then I thought about you."

He feels his hair stiffen and he begins to feel the bad blow, but Tori is faster as she moves forward quickly, despite her weight, and firmly grasps his cock to get his attention as she whispered in his ear.

"I said that I had a little help to realize my plan to seduce you again, and I accidentally let slip how you rocked my world as my first and only man. I have spared no detail, Jade knows everything about us. So as the great lover I am, and I love to share my experiences with my best friend, I have to give her something so that she does not reveal to anyone our little secret. I have no control over her dirty masochistic mouth. Do you know what she asked me?"

Gabriel grasped the idea, and as he saw that vision of beauty sliding towards them on the bed, he knew it was so bad and yet he wished it to be true anyway. Jade is now in front of him, she climbed astride by putting her knees on each side of his waist. He wanted that beauty more than anything at that moment, then Jade grabbed his dick soaked with viagra, always slimy with their love juice, and stuffed it into her bald pussy tattooed between her own legs.

"I told her I wanted my first time to be as incredible as she told me" she answered Tori's question in a sweet whisper of her own. With his glans at her opening, she pushed it between the lips of her pussy and empaled herself with a slight cry.

Her right hand was still clutching his lower flesh stick as she worked herself on his cock, because she was extremely tight and could not reach it to the end. He saw her wince and stop her, not pushing it further or pulling it away.

"Take the slow and easy, it's a little bad at first but once inside, you'll never want to let it out" Tori advises her.

Jade squirmed after a while, trying to get her position right and build a little more courage. After what seemed like an eternity, she pushed herself down on him. Taking the walls of her pussy is incredible, it is the tightest pussy he had ever penetrated and yet still velvety.

"Oh, it hurts" she cried to Tori, but she did not stop pushing herself.

When she had it halfway, Jade got up and almost off, so the head of his cock was still inside and he could see the trail of blood coming down his cock. She lowered again, this time going even further on his cock, placing it almost all along.

Tori held Jade's hand and spoke to her softly.

"I know, but trust me."

Jade nodded and repeated this process a few times more slowly, but deliberately, until she ended up burying it completely inside her with her ass on his balls. Then she held it right there, not moving at all and soaked in the full sensation of Gabriel filling her fleshly cavity. Gabe closed his eyes and tried to feel it too. Her hot flesh wrapped completely around his rod of steel. He could actually feel her heart beating around his cock as her blood flowed around him, beating, trying to squeeze his tight cock inside her. He wondered if she was doing the same thing, thinking about what it was doing.

He pushed her abdomen upward, slightly lifting Jade up into the air, which seemed to get her out of her foggy thoughts and bring her back to the task of fucking him. She began a steady rhythm of squeaking up and then backing off, while continuing to engulf her cock completely. It was great but he did nothing to get himself closer to enjoyment. Gabe let her do as she frowned her pretty pale face as she rode him, he hastened to release her big milky boobs and put his hands on her waist.

 **[To see the image, go to the site AO3 where there is my story with the same title and the same nickname.]**

Then Tori held out her hands to twist Jade's nipples, making her tremble and shudder. They continued for several minutes in a row when suddenly he reached his peak. He came out of nowhere and he did not even realize he was getting close to it. He had just enjoyed the incredible feeling of being fucked by Jade and the erotic view of Tori enjoying him when, BAM! Something clicked and he smeared her virgin walls with his very first layer of cum.

It was then that the Jade movements changed. When he began to fill her with his sperm, the pale angel suddenly creaked and started rocking him deep in her uterus, bouncing quickly up and down on his cock as if she were getting out of control. He does not know if she's afraid he'll let her down, but then he realized it was just how she cum, in a crash of limbs and squeaks.

He marveled at how each girl acted a little differently when they enjoyed, and Gabriel did not know if she had ever had an orgasm before, but he thought hers was incredibly cute and erotic. It was also odd to have Tori in active audience, but she just held Jade's waist and kissed her shoulder silently. He saw her move a little and snatched Jade's eyes, not trembling as much. Tori stretched to reach her own pussy filled with cum and caress her by looking at them.

She saw him look at her and smiled tenderly.

"Jade is beautiful, is not it?"

Gabe could only nod and turn his gaze back to the dark-haired angel above him, as she shivered through the last tremors of her orgasm. Jade leaned back after a while and continued to swing her hips back and forth, dragging his cock still hard in her pussy soaked with sticky sperm. He creaked again when she swayed, trying to pull him a drop of sperm.

Finally, the girl-wise angel and first-class girl put her hands on the bed, leaning back but with her lover still inside, she let out a big moan. She pulled back and his cock still semi-firm springs from her pussy, slapping against his belly wet with sperm and blood.

Jade sat on his lap breathing for a moment until Tori spoke.

"I told you it would be mind-blowing, no?" Jade nodded vaguely and Gabe let her lie so that he extended so that he was surrounded by sexed female flesh.

They both snuggled with him and he let them relax in his arms for a moment. After they began to fall asleep, Gabriel gently pulled himself out of their embrace and slipped out of the room, only to see Sapphire staring at him in the hallway.

"Have you had sex with my cousin?" she asked innocently, not accusatively.

"Uh, well, yes ... I did it" he knows that she knew and he had to find a way to make sure she was not going to harass him.

So, like all little girls, they want to be treated like adults, so he agrees with her and maybe he can find a way to show her that it's not a bad thing.

"Was Tori here with you?"

Again, just questions, not accusations.

"Uh ... Yes, she was."

"Have you had sex with her too?"

' _Oh man, I'm so busted!_ ', Gabe knew he was caught in the act and had to follow the flow for see what she wanted.

"Well ..." thinking, he wonders maybe he can turn the tables a bit. "Have you ogled?"

"I did not want a lot! Honest!" Sapphire started talking a mile a minute. "After you left with Tori, Jade told me to stay and finish the movie because she had to talk a little bit to Tori alone, but you never came back. And the movie ended so I came to see what was going on, I saw Jade breathing hard like Rose from movie, and you were breathing so hard. Tori seemed to be too, and then Jade started moving funny on your lap, then I saw your penis come out of her. I felt very funny and thought I was going to pee, so I went to the bathroom but I did not have to. Then I came back just when you came out, I did not see anything else. I promise."

Ok, now she's on the defensive at least.

"Good, but you know it's wrong to have a look in other people's rooms?" he said in a semi-severe voice.

She looked at her feet and said calmly.

"Yes ..."

Beautiful, it should be easy.

"Then I promise not to tell anyone that you're ogling if you promise not to tell anyone what you've seen" he holds out his little finger to her. "Pinky promised?"

Gabe is hoping the kids are doing that again or he's going to look stupid. For change...

Sapphire gladly took his little finger with hers and accepted happily.

"Pinky promised!"

They both clench and shock their hands tied only by their little fingers, then they bow their heads towards each other.

"Perfect! Now I do not want you to disturb Jade and Tori, go sleep on the big bed in Mr. & Mrs. Vega's room."

The 13-year-old brunette began to move in that direction, then turned.

"But if I sleep there, where are you going to sleep? That was supposed to be your bed. If you wish, can we share it?"

Ah NO ... Out of the question! There is no way he went to bed with a 13-year-old kid who was just starting to get interested in sex and boys. He may have already sinned against Trina, but it's out of the question that he was going to fuck up that badly, no matter how much viagra he had in his system.

"It's okay, Trina is my girlfriend and I'm going to sleep with her. So you're going to bed now" he answers and she obeys.

Well, here is one who is obedient.

Gabriel slowly opened Trina's door and slipped into the dark room. He knew she would not have left him in bed with her if she was awake, but he did it anyway since he was exhausted and she was sleeping soundly. He thought about what happened that night and he went to bed to try to sleep.


	12. Declaration of Love

**12 - Declaration of Love**

 **Trina's room**

Gabriel had climbed into bed with Trina and snuggled against her.

His beautiful girlfriend always had on her panties and bra that he had left when he put her in bed. She is still deeply asleep, mainly because of the sleeping pills that Tori had asked Jade to pour into her hot chocolate so that they could seduce him. He must admit that their simplistic plan had worked perfectly and that he had twice fucked two different girls in the hour he had spent in bed with them.

It was certainly thanks to viagra that they had slipped into his chocolate, but it was still surreal and it left him in an erotic haze and still semi-horny. Gabe is snuggling with his current girlfriend and he would have liked to take off her bra and panties earlier. Trina was on her side and he was leaning behind her admiring how sweet and warm she was. he puts his arm on her side and his hand on her belly. He can feel her breathing, strong and steady.

She felt so good and right in his arms. He wonders if she would notice if he touched her chest?

Trina is fast asleep now, but has always prevented him from touching her under her clothes before. Part of his promise of virginity did not go beyond second base to resist temptation. Only, Trina did not know that he had only been able to keep his end of contract for the first four months before blowing after the second base with her younger sister, Tori Vega, whom he had fucked and left with a growing child in her belly the same day he met her for her 19th birthday.

Then there was her mother, Holly Vega. Then one of Trina's friends at a party where she got drunk, Melanie Puckett. So there was another of her friends at the university, Missy Robinson. And finally, tonight, with Tori's best friend ( _ **lover?**_ ), Jade West, and with Tori also tonight. And it does not matter if Tori is ready to give birth to his child any day now.

His dick is still at work with viagra and he tries to close his eyes and sleep, but lots of naked and pregnant girls moaning in the puddles of his cum danced in his head. Gabriel unconsciously moves his right hand to Trina's right breast and lets his fingers gently rub the fabric of her silky bra.

' _A little pressure would not wake her up_ ', he thought, placing his hand on her chest and gently squeezing it once, then again.

She was so soft to the touch and it made him want more. Gabe gently pushes his hand under her bra and it goes over her ample breasts and vaguely entangled there, leaving her bare breasts in her grip. He squeezes her warm chest now and this time she feels so much better, his skin to her. He plays with her breast for several minutes, making circles with his fingers, smaller and smaller, while he closed on her nipple. Then he gently pinched her tit.

It's not as hard as the tits of these girls when he fucked them, but it's Trina and he likes to touch her and feels her harden. He also wanted better access to her other breast as he moved away from the way Trina rolled toward him on her back. Then he repeated with her second breast everything he did at the first.

Pulling the blankets down gave him better access and in the darkness, Gabe could just see the curve of wonder that was the big breast of Trina he touched. Trina is beautiful and her breasts are so attractive.

' _What if she wakes up?_ ', he thought.

He could not help it anymore. He leaned over and took a breast in his mouth, still so gently that he licked his tongue through her hardening nipple, then sucked it, taking his time on one breast and then on the other. She was so delicious that he could not believe he was finally doing it with his love.

From time to time, Gabriel stood up and looked at her face. Trina is so cute when she is deeply asleep. He threw the covers on the bed, staring into the faint moonlight on his beautiful body to her only piece of clothing still in progress, her panties.

' _Why not_ ', Gabe thought again.

She is always out like a light and he just has to see her. He is already in trouble if she wakes up anyway. Sliding his fingers on the belt, he slowly pulled Trina's panties over her hips and legs until she was completely naked in front of him. He could not see her cracking through her bushy hair that reminded him of her mother's. Gently, he spreads her legs and lies between them. His face was close and he explored all regions with his fingers catching the smell of her moisture.

Wetting his fingers in his mouth, Gabe spreads the lips of her pussy and slides a single finger inside. He felt so naughty, like a kid stealing cookies from the cookie jar, and he froze thinking he was caught when a slight whine escaped Trina's lips. He waited, still and silently, with a finger the length of a joint inside her pussy, and waited just right. Nothing happened and Trina remained silent, so he breathed easily and decided to be daring.

He leaned over and began to lick her opening as he cautiously slipped his finger in and out of her entrance. He was not going too far so he did not miss her hymen, even though she was still fast asleep. Her body reacts anyway, getting more and more wet as he fingers her.

After several minutes of that, he realized that a cock was erect again and asking for more action, but she would wake up surely, would not it?

Besides, it would be a rape. Trina would know that her virginity had been taken and would know that it was him as he is the only man of the house. He got on all fours and I caught her, he began to reach out as his mouth reached her pearly clit and he sucked hard. He imagined that his tongue was his cock and that he was fucking her now.

His stick of flesh was a bit bad to have already sexually satisfied two hungry pussies there is not more than an hour now, but the viagra had kept him in heat and even hard. Trina's pussy quickly began to ooze her smooth sticky honey and her unconscious moans became more vocal. She was so sweet and sexy, naked and horny in the pale moonlight. Then her legs stiffened and she started squealing softly like chipmunks.

It must be her orgasm and Gabriel desperately wanted to cum with her, but his sore cock would not satisfy him. His rigid cock throbbed as he frantically pulled his hand as he devoured her erupting juice, but he just could not ejaculate.

' _Do it! She'll never know, she's asleep_ ', he's convinced himself by moving on the bed, kneeling between her open legs, thinking that she's really ready and that she'll enjoy as much as he does.

He spread her legs a little more and he leaned down, pressing the tip of his hard cock against her virginal opening. Gabe decided to go extremely slowly to make sure she did not wake up.

"Oh Gabriel ..." she moaned, taking it as a sign to continue. He stuffs his rounded glans between the lips of her pussy and slowly before contacting her hymen. "Wait ... Stop!"

' _Oh shit! She's awake._ '

Gabe stopped and looked at Trina's face. He saw her eyes filled with misty tears looking at him, she was breathing softly, but obviously she was not sleeping.

"Trina ... I'm sorry" he pulled back, letting his dick fall from his paradise and she grabbed his arm firmly.

She must be mad for having almost raped her, his heart was breaking thinking that he had lost her because he was so stupid and could not control himself. She sniffed and whispered softly.

"Please, Gabe ... I wanted you so bad for so long. How long do I have to wait to prove that you love me and that you ask me to marry you?"

"Huh?" now he did not understand.

"I always wanted to know that you really loved me and that you would never leave me. Please marry me, please!" she said before starting to cry.

He had never really seen her crying again and it was horrible. He collapsed on her, hugging her and kissing her hair.

"I'm sorry my love. I love you and of course I'm going to marry you" he starts to cry too. "I never wanted anything more than to make you my wife and have a big family and live happily ever after."

After a moment, after kissing and crying, Trina clears the sobs and shows him her wet smile.

"You never said that before."

He looked at her trying to stop his own tears.

"Of course I have, remember that we were going to save our virginities until we got married."

She choked on a few tears and laughed a little.

"No, stupid ... I said I was going for the man I was going to marry, I loved you so much. I just wanted it to be you, and I kept suggesting but you do not have never proposed. "

' _OH BUT WHAT FOOL!_ ' his mind was blown.

How could he have been so stupid? He could have avoided all this heartache, guilt, pain and total chaos if he had just made a formal proposal? Well, he was going to fix it here and now. Gabriel got out of bed and on one knee he pulled her up to sit on the bed facing him.

"Trina Vega ... Will you be my wife, forever and forever, as long as we both live?"

No more tears sprang from her eyes and he began to cry when she saw her, but this time she was happy, shaking her head and sobbing.

"Yes! Goddess thousand times YES!"

Gabe lifted her up and took her in his arms as they kissed each other on her bed. The minutes passed as they finally calmed down with emotion, but he was just too happy to just hold his fiancee in his arms, with her face wet against his shoulder to change anything.

* * *

After being a little relaxed, Gabe quietly asked her.

"So ... when did you wake up?"

She choked with laughter.

"When you started licking me, it tickled me and I woke up thinking I had to use the toilet, but then I saw you between my legs and it made me feel so good ... And I was so excited that I could not help but stop you."

Gabe could not see in the dark, but he could tell from her musical voice that she was blushing. He smiled and hugged her a little more.

"I'm glad you liked that. I wanted to show my love for you so long that I could not stand it anymore."

That and the viagra he has in his system, it made him a little crazy. He squeezes her a little harder against his chest until she says the sweetest thing in the world.

"Show me" he looked in her frozen moon eyes. "Show me all your love, Gabriel."

Then they kissed again, but this time it was fueled by their desire and passion for each other rather than just the care and love they shared in the last few minutes. After separating, he declares breathlessness.

"I want to make love to the woman who will be my wife" he lay on the bed with her in his arms at his side. She smiled and put her hand on his cheek.

"And I want to make love to the man who will be my husband."

Trina kissed him again and slid on her bed to shoot him. Gabe kissed her back and rested his weight against her for a moment and leaned on his hands and knees. Now, without her being asleep or objectified, he used his tongue to make love with her breasts returned. He used a hand to stroke and hold it while his tongue traced back and forth on her soft nipple. He had also become half hard, so he licked, sucked and squeezed her milky mounds until her nipples stood firm and tall again, just as his manhood responded in kind.

Gabriel continued to caress her breasts with his oral attentions while his other hand traced her belly and pushed between her bonnets of curls between her legs spread below him. She let out soft groans and he pressed his fingers over her clit, then began to swirl gently. She moaned louder but caught herself trying to keep quiet as her face lifted from pleasure. He was slowly getting back into place, and he wanted to make sure she was really ready and before he finally took her precious virginity. He had been waiting and dreaming of that moment for too long for him to fuck her now and hurt her more than he had to.

When he thought she was ready, he leaned against his knees.

"Are you ready?" as she again lined his thick meat with her sweet virgin pussy lips, he mentally told himself to just take it slowly and easily. Gabe was not the virgin here and he had the responsibility to do this work. "It could hurt a bit."

Trina nodded and gave him a quick shot.

"Uh uh" she bit her lip.

He smiled and rubbed his penis along her slit, moistening it for the entrance, then he just pushed a little. He pushed until he met her hymen again, he looked into her eyes and slowly increased the pressure. As he continued to advance, he suddenly felt it give way. Trina winced and squeezed her eyelids as her pussy settled on the few inches of him inside of her for a few moments, holding her breath and enduring the pain. He held his breath as well and just waited.

After a while, she nodded and he continued to gently move back and forth, gently deep inside her at each repetition until he was completely engulfed in her femininity. Trina was, until that moment, a virgin.

Although her waist fits easily to his body, she was still incredibly tight, it was the first time anything had entered her vagina. He began to swing his hips, sliding his hard cock in and out of her hot pussy, while he was pulling back, he watched her twist while he felt the walls of her pussy trying to cling to his cock, not wanting to let him go. Gabe then moved forward, her walls allowing him to push his entire length inside his fiancee until their pubic hair mix and tickle each other.

He could see that she was still in pain, and each girl likes to be bitten slightly differently in terms of speed and angle. Until he knew exactly how she loved it, he returned to her mother's advice and rolled them while staying in her. It was a clever maneuver with which he had trained with a little practice. This put her above him and let her show him the tempo, and the places where she wanted to be stung or rubbed.

Trina was very surprised when he rolled her, she screamed and clung to him like he did, but once she was on top, she got that idea. She positioned herself comfortably, then swung her hips up and down, and from side to side, trying to find the right place. She ended up having it and settled in a regular rhythm of fast blows, while squeaking every time like a pet. It was really unique and her fiance loved every minute.

She started bouncing more and more as he watched her breasts flutter in the moonlight. He kept one hand on her hips but he let the other caress her leg and back, then caress her one of her breasts, to finally pinch the nipple. She started shivering and threw her head back, he grabbed her hips one more time and pulled her hard down. He waited until she regained her senses, Trina just blew over him for a moment. Then she goes slowly.

"Wow ..." Gabe brought her back to bed and kissed her again, before placing her on all fours spreading her legs, allowing him to slide between them. "There's more?"

The lucky young man laughed and nodded.

"Oh yes! I'm about to enjoy and I need to be inside you."

He repositioned and, once again, slid his impatient body to the hilt. He was a little more desperate now, having already given her two orgasms and moving fast, but more determinedly than by brute force. He knelt on one knee, the other foot lay next to her waist and his thigh touching her buttock as she spreads the other buttock to give him a larger space. His penis vibrated in her wonderful channel of love, letting himself go. All the waiting and worry he had felt was over and he knew that his orgasm was so close.

 **[To see the image, go to the site AO3 where there is my story with the same title and the same nickname.]**

The universe slowed down as he felt every glorious second in every detail. A flash of light shot through his head as he felt his spunk come out of his balls. He gasped as the first stream of hot water filled his manhood, then crossed it. He pushed deeply one last time and stood there like a shot after the intoxicating shot exploded deep within her.

"Oh my" it was so good, she felt so good.

Gabe only wanted her to feel what he was feeling. Trina moaned and he shook over and inside her forever. He had the impression that a dozen loads of sperm had invaded her uterus, but his body was still trying to produce slightly more to be able to give everything. When finally his member began to relax and shrivel, Trina lay on her stomach exhausted by the ordeal, as he collapses on her trying not to crush her off. He needed his last strength to lug himself on his back next to his love, where he fell fast asleep.

* * *

 **The next day,**

Gabe woke up early to someone shaking him. He opened his eyes and saw that it was his love, already ready and impaled herself as silently as possible on his morning wood. Trina smiled at him lovingly and stroked his chest by scratching it lightly with her nails like a hot cat.

"Hello my future husband. I hope you do not mind but I could not go back to sleep for any reason. And it seems he could not either."

She then began to make small chirps that bounced on his lap until she cum. Again. It did not bother him at all, but he did not cum it this time. He was too tired of last night and he really needed to go to the toilet to empty himself.

After standing up in the bathroom, Holly Vega came down the hallway to her bedroom, her belly now showing a lump that could not be hidden. The housewife smiled and greeted him with a chipper.

"Hello my future son-in-law. Tell Trina that breakfast will be ready in about ten minutes."

Gabriel nodded and went back to his room.

...

' _Wait, what did she say?_ '


	13. Epilog: A Big and Beautiful Family

**Notes: It's a short epilogue but also finish on a good note.**

 **...**

 **13 - Epilog: A big and beautiful family**

Gabriel thinks that Holly and her husband had to go home while Trina & him shout or fuck, and they did not hear them but they did not bother them either. What he is very grateful for that. Sapphire had fallen asleep on their bed, but she was still young so the Vega parents had shared it with her that night. Jade & Tori came out of the room with a big smile on their pretty face and they acted as if nothing had happened with him either. Things were going very well this way.

During breakfast, they learned that Holly was going to have a little boy and David was proud as he could be.

A few days later, Tori gave birth to a little girl, Gabriela, and she was very beautiful. She told him in private that she called her to pay tribute to the wonderful birthday gift he gave her. Gabe was a little worried that it might have given suspicion but she reassured him, Tori had Trina's blessing as she had told her that he was the kindest man who treated her well since her showbiz disgrace. Trina was very happy to have another angel in their family.

The weeks passed and not a day passed without him fulfilling his fiancee with his love, their two desires were unlimited by the suppression from abstinence. Trina has even improved in the game of seduction, surprising him with a blowjob awakening or photos very naughty. So he was at a class and not her, Gabriel received a text message with image from his fiancee, asking him to come and « ** _fuck her brains_** » as she wrote. It was with great haste that he obeyed, difficult not to remain stoic receiving this picture.

 **[To see the image, go to the site AO3 where there is my story with the same title and the same nickname.]**

Only one day, Trina worried because she had missed her period. Some tests later confirmed, she too was now pregnant. He knew how much she appreciated her education, and thought it would annoy her, but she hugged and kissed him passionately especially as it was a dream come true.

Later that day, they announced it to Tori who was ecstatic and she took them in her arms saying that she will finally be an aunt. Tori even joked taking her big sister by surprise behind her, lowering her top a little to get out her big breasts and pinching her nipples.

"Are not you eager to see them filled with milk, big brother?" Tori teased, referring to their last night together when she was still carrying their daughter.

 **[To see the image, go to the site AO3 where there is my story with the same title and the same nickname.]**

The sisters laughed at her joke (he too, but a little worried) and Trina always let her sister play with her breasts. She was so much more comfortable with her sexuality that he sometimes hears Trina talking sex to her younger sister or friends, she even wears lighter and generous clothes to her cleavage and her gorgeous thighs.

Two days later, Gabe received a message from Missy Robinson saying to come to her dorm room. He found her naked on her couch.

 **[To see the image, go to the site AO3 where there is my story with the same title and the same nickname.]**

The sexy redhead beckons him to the gift package on the coffee table and asks him to open it. He swallowed the nerve ball in his throat at the indoor pregnancy test, with the positive signs that Missy is pregnant too. She smiled at him innocently, saying that she had forgotten to take the pill a few months ago.

"Do you want a boy or a girl?" she said before starting to undress him and they made love.

A few days later, Tori asked him to come with her to look for a home as she wanted to try to be more independent and not be a burden for her parents. They stopped at a bar for a break, where they were pleasantly surprised to find Jade with two pretty girls he had never seen before. Except perhaps for one who seems to be Melanie if he did not know that she had cut her hair.

 **[To see the images, go to the site AO3 where there is my story with the same title and the same nickname.]**

"I present you Cat Valentine and Sam Puckett, my two best friends. The girls, here is Gabriel Brandon" Jade makes the presentations.

They spoke for a few minutes in front of a hot coffee, where he learned that Sam is Melanie's twin sister and the two girls are roommates, and own a babysitting company. Meanwhile, Jade looks at him with a seductive smile and gestures with her eyes to look down at her. Like a fool, Gabe accepts and sees that she had lifted her legs on the arms of the chair and that her little flower-blue dress was up, showing no sign of underwear necessary for a public outing.

 **[To see the image, go to the site AO3 where there is my story with the same title and the same nickname.]**

As he wonders if he should ask Sam & Cat for their schedule, ignoring the hand held between Jade and Cat, Tori suddenly exclaims and tells them they'll be late for their appointment. Gabe was leaving but Tori and Jade took him by one arm each, saying they needed him for something important.

Still as ignorant about the desires of the feminine gentle, Gabriel follows them to the house of Jade where her mother was not there until tomorrow. Once he was seated on the armchair, with a strange atmosphere revolving around the girls, he asked them what was so urgent to do.

"It's very simple ..." Tori started with a knowing smile to the other girls.

The latina did not say anything more until all the girls take off their clothes to be naked in front of him.

"... You remember when I said that I had no control over Jade's mouth? You impressed her too much and she talked about your prowess to the girls. So we had no choice that you make them appropriate women by stealing their virginity."

Gabe closes his eyes with a sigh. When will he learn to beware of Tori? Trina is right in saying that she is unmanageable, but how can she refuse the advances of four beautiful girls naked in front of him? So he had to take care of fulfilling his alpha male obligations to his flock of bitches in heat.

He first started with Tori, then Jade, while the other two girls were getting ready. This time, he could fuck them by the ass.

 **[To see the images, go to the site AO3 where there is my story with the same title and the same nickname.]**

After honoring them, he went to the room to find both girls in a very exciting situation for a lesbian porn amateur.

 **[To see the image, go to the site AO3 where there is my story with the same title and the same nickname.]**

Cat smiled at her and took off her strap-on, without removing the toy from her partner's ass, and she got down on all fours on the couch in front of him while waiting for him to fuck her. Sam played a little with the toy until she moved on the bed, waiting for him everything. He ended up enjoying in the pussy of the sexy blonde where his sperm slowly flows to the red cloth.

 **[To see the images, go to the site AO3 where there is my story with the same title and the same nickname.]**

After having the goal of breeding them, he get dressed after receiving a text from Trina asking him to join her with ice cream, pineapple, comcombre and fresh cream ... The cravings having started for his fiancee pregnant. Tori kissed him at the door and thanked him for kindly knocking up her friends Sam & Cat. It was only when he arrived at his car that his brain recorded the message. And shit! As if that was not enough for him already!

Several weeks later, during a school break, they met Melanie Puckett who was having trouble moving around with her huge belly. The blonde told them that she had a serious boyfriend when she returned to college last year and that was his. Gabe looked at her with a skeptical eye and Mel gave him a wink.

"I just hope he looks like his father" she said winking at him and they all laughed as if it was a joke.

He just prayed it was **REALLY** a joke.

Many months later, about the time Holly gave birth to little Taylor, Gabe learned from Tori that she had told her family that Jade had become pregnant. He was worried about what everyone could say, but Tori continued to tell how her friend had started riding each cock at school after losing her virginity, so it could have been anyone.

One way or another, he did not believe her at all as she had said while stroking his dick under the table in the family's ignorance, but it was not as if he could say something. Later, Tori told him the truth while she had isolated him in their daughter's room, where she fed Gabriela to breast filled with maternal milk while she was riding him on a chair, their pants on the floor and his dick dipped in her hot ass.

She told him that they are now together with Jade, but she will tell her family when she is ready to come out of the closet. And of course, Tori added that Cat and Sam are now pregnant but that he does not have to worry, they have found boyfriends to take care of them and his children. Misfortune...

Trina and Gabriel attended Melanie's baby shower before she gave birth to a little girl, Stephanie. He met her fiance, Shane Diamond, and he looked like him enough to be sure that no one would ever know, including himself, whether the child is his or not. Unfortunately, Mel confirmed that it was his daughter. Bad luck!

When summer arrived, Tori decided not to apply to college and give up celebrity forever, having found better that she said him in a wink. On the other hand, the ex-popstar found a home that he liked, a large mansion with swimming pool and several hectars of property, with security system and all the bazaar. She also announced her homosexuality at the same time that her engagement with Jade, which her mother and sister were happy, but her father David has difficulty with the idea of her little daughter loving other girls.

Tori has also moved her parents Holly & David to live with her & Jade at the mansion. She wanted them to live with them as a big family, to stop them working and to retire. So Tori & Holly help each other raise their children together while David finds a new passion in fishing.

Trina and Gabriel decided to get married after giving birth because she did not want to look like a whale in her wedding photos. They moved in together, as couples can do in their first year and with a little financial help from Tori ... so in a nice house close to the manor. Trina gave birth just at the beginning of school.

She made him take notes and assignments for her classes, and followed them all the time, she always had better grades than him. Once their daughter Prudence was born, she let her parents and Tori & Jade take care of her, while Trina and he were studying hard at school and coming home every weekend to be with their little daughter.

They scheduled their wedding for next summer, but they moved when we discovered that Trina was already pregnant again. The marriage and Trina were beautiful, and his parents finally met the rest of his new family. Tori, Melanie and Missy were Trina's bride's maids and Gabe swallowed hard at seeing this line-up. Jade, Cat and Sam were also there as guests of Tori with their daughters: Ashley for Jade, Vanessa for Cat, and Kristine for Sam, who played with the other kids. Gabe also met Cat's boyfriend, Robbie Shapiro, and Sam's boyfriend, Freddie Benson, who looked him exactly like a twin brother. But it was easy to tell them apart as Freddie had gained weight.

Then came the wedding of Tori & Jade, quite simple overall and families cried with joy and happiness. What was honeymoon is more particular as Tori invited him to join them, implying that she still duped him, and he found himself in a bdsm room with the both brides in their respective outfits Dom & Sub. The happy Tori & Jade Vega!

 **[To see the image, go to the site AO3 where there is my story with the same title and the same nickname.]**

Trina finally decided to only accept an associate's degree so she could take care of their children with Holly and Tori & Jade while he finished college. With four children and another on the way, this house was now a chaotic park. Sometimes Cat & the Puckett Twins come for their kids to share all a playtime.

It was quite lonely to have his wife away and only see her at the weekend, but it also turned out that Missy had a job as an assistant to the German teacher in college. She often came to spend time « _chatting_ » with him. That's how he knew she is now married to a rich man at the door of death. How blame her to think about her future and the one of their little son, Mark, while she did not ask him anything ... Not to mention that he is not white in all this storie.

Finally, Gabriel graduated and earned a job at the same time. Trina and he have moved to his grandparents' house since their recent death, and by an extraordinary luck, their home is in Long Beach. Gabe is relieved to take a rest from these women claiming their daily fuck. And they will need extra space for their growing family.

Sometimes they even have Sapphire at their disposal, now being a 16-year-old flourishing girl, ready to babysit for them when they will not have time to drop the kids with the family. She is really beautiful with the kids.

And one day, while Gabriel was driving her home, Sapphire asked him some questions... But it was her last question that was the hardest.

"Do you want to have sex with me?"

Needless to say, he had difficulty refusing her advances, especially when she lifted her little skirt to show him her hairless pussy, or when she undid his belt and the zipper of his pants to release his cock that she hastened to take in her little mouth.

No, what was more difficult was finding a quiet, deserted place, to stop where Sapphire was riding him in his seat to lose her virginity. It was an interesting experience since he had not had a virgin pussy in a few years, and she kept it secret with their « _pinky promise_ ».

Now, Gabriel hopes she's taking the pill ...

He's not yet 23 and he's already too old for its bullshit.

 **...**

 **Notes: Here you go! Ok I was a little abused about the pregnancies and the involvement of Gabriel but I was pleased, it is only a fiction. It was still a hell of an adventure, let Gabe rest and see you next time! I hope you liked it!**

 **Cast**

 **Gabriel "Gabe" Brandon as Nathan Kress**

 **Trina Vega as Daniella Monet**

 **Victoria "Tori" Vega as Victoria Justice**

 **Holly Vega as Jennifer Carta**

 **David Vega as Jim Pirri**

 **Jade West as Elizabeth Gillies**

 **Sapphire West as Rowan Blanchard**

 **Missy Robinson as Haley Ramm**

 **Melanie Puckett as Jennette Mccurdy**

 **Samantha "Sam" Puckett as Jennette Mccurdy**

 **Catarina "Cat" Valentine as Ariana Grande**

 **Jason Sikowitz as Luke Allen**

 **Adam Matthews as Max Ehrich**

 **Shane Diamond as James Maslow**

 **Robbie Shapiro as Matt Bennett**

 **Freddie Benson as Nathan Kress**


End file.
